Ventriloquist
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang boneka: pembuat boneka, master boneka, pertunjukan boneka, dan tentu saja, Sang Ventriloquist. AU. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Please enjoy… _just read and review_ (kalo sempat).

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting:** AU

**~VENTRILOQUIST~**

**Chapter 1**

#

#

Boneka-boneka bertebaran di ruangan itu. Boneka kayu, boneka kain, boneka porselen, dan banyak lagi. Bermacam jenis, berbagai bentuk, berjuta pilihan... semuanya ada di situ.

Di kamar Kankurou, orang yang selalu menyebut dirinya sebagai ahli boneka.

Dan orang itu kini sedang mengamati seluruh bonekanya. Jumlahnya ada ratusan, mungkin, bahkan ribuan. Semuanya adalah hasil karyanya sendiri. Buah kerjanya ketika mengurung diri di kamar ini, dalam kesendirian. Kankurou membuat boneka untuk membunuh waktu, sebab dia tidak ingin dirinya sendiri tewas di tangan waktu.

"Sabarlah, boneka-bonekaku. Aku sudah membuat rancangan istana untuk kalian. Teater boneka megah dengan pertunjukan boneka setiap hari. Hanya kalian, dan aku," Kankurou membelai boneka-bonekanya. "Dan kalau istana itu sudah jadi, kita akan pergi dari sini. Tentunya kalian pun sudah bosan di sini, sama seperti aku."

Boneka-bonekanya tetap diam, tentu saja, tapi Kankurou menganggap mereka semua menyetujui ucapannya. Dia tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah mengharapkan hal ini sejak lama. Tapi kumohon, bersabarlah sebentar lagi..."

Tepat ketika dia selesai mengatakan itu, pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Kankurou, makan malam," terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang sangat Kankurou kenali. Dia adalah kakaknya, Temari.

"Aku harus pergi dulu," dia berbisik pada boneka-bonekanya. Kemudian ia keluar.

Makan malam berlangsung hening. Empat orang duduk di meja makan yang besar, dengan makanan yang cukup mewah, namun suasana tetap terasa dingin. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara, sampai ketika makanan penutup dihidangkan oleh para pelayan.

"Kankurou," pria setengah baya itu akhirnya buka suara. "Apakah sekarang kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

Kankurou menghela napas panjang. Di kanan-kirinya, kedua saudaranya menunggu jawaban.

"Ayah, kupikir kita sudah menyudahi pembicaraan ini."

"Ya, sampai kau berubah pikiran."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, makanya kubilang pembicaraan kita sudah selesai."

"Aku tak pernah habis pikir, ada apa denganmu," ujar sang ayah dengan nada dingin. "Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta pada boneka-boneka itu dan memilih mereka dibanding menjadi penerus perusahaan? Sungguh aneh. Kau tahu, Kankurou? Bahkan Temari tidak pernah bermain boneka."

"Dan aku bukan Temari!" Kankurou berdiri, menggebrak meja. "Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, aku tak peduli terhadap perusahaan Ayah, sebagaimana Ayah tak pernah peduli padaku! Sebenarnya Ayah tidak butuh aku, kan? Ayah sudah punya Temari sebagai sekretaris pribadi Ayah, dan Gaara sebagai GM di perusahaan. Jadi untuk apa aku masuk perusahaan Ayah! Ayah hanya tidak ingin kolega-kolega Ayah memandang remeh Ayah gara-gara anak laki-lakinya bergelut dengan boneka, iya kan!"

"Kankurou, hentikan..." pinta Temari, khawatir. Sementara si bungsu, Gaara, tetap melanjutkan makan tanpa ekspresi, seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu pun.

"Sekarang aku menyesal, kenapa sejak dulu aku tidak membakar seluruh bonekamu," ucap sang ayah dengan suara rendah mengancam.

"Jangan berani-berani dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan itu!" Kankurou membanting garpunya, lalu berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu, lalu mulai memasukkan boneka-bonekanya ke dalam sebuah karung besar.

"Akan kuselamatkan kalian semua," bisiknya, terengah-engah. "Tidak akan kubiarkan dia menyentuh kalian. Malam ini juga, kita akan pindah. Kita akan cari istana kita sendiri, tanpa ada yang mengganggu."

.

.

Kankurou berjalan sendirian sambil memanggul karung bonekanya. Kini dia sudah cukup jauh dari rumah. Dan dia senang akan hal itu.

Tak ada sesal sama sekali. Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu hanya membawa boneka-bonekanya dan sedikit uang yang didapatnya dari hasil penjualan beberapa boneka tersebut—ya, sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu dia membuat boneka untuk dijual. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi, karena kini dia hanya ingin membuat boneka untuk istana bonekanya sendiri.

Tentu saja Kankurou juga membawa rancangan istana boneka mewah yang telah digambarnya berhari-hari. Selain itu, dia tidak membawa apa-apa lagi. Dia bertekad takkan pernah kembali ke rumahnya yang bagai penjara itu. Sudah hilang semua perasaannya terhadap ayahnya, bahkan kepada kedua saudaranya—Temari dan Gaara.

Kankurou selalu frustrasi, karena posisinya sebagai anak tengah. Sebagai kakak, Temari berkuasa atasnya, dan sebagai adik, Gaara selalu dinomorsatukan dibanding dirinya. Di samping itu, mereka selalu dibanggakan oleh Ayah, sebab mereka penurut dan berprestasi. Beda dengan Kankurou, yang hanya mau berkutat dengan bonekanya.

Tapi Kankurou tidak menyesal. Malah sebaliknya, dirinya merasa sangat beruntung, karena bisa hidup tanpa diatur orang lain. Ini hidupnya, dan dia akan menjalaninya dengan caranya sendiri. Tanpa campur tangan siapa pun.

Dan hidupnya ini adalah untuk boneka-bonekanya.

Kankurou terus berjalan, dalam sepinya malam. Dia tidak tahu akan tidur di mana, tetapi dia tidak khawatir tentang itu. Pikirannya sedang penuh oleh kebebasan yang tiada tara.

Pemuda itu terus mengamati sekelilingnya—benar-benar mengamati, menikmati dan menghayati. Sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah dilakukannya. Ternyata, mengamati seperti ini menarik juga. Dia jadi tahu banyak hal yang selama ini dilewatkannya.

Dan dia pun jadi melihat selebaran itu.

Tertempel di dinding sebuah bangunan, selebaran lusuh yang sudah robek sedikit. Tapi tampilan selebaran itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya, sebab isi selebaran tersebut sangat mengundang minatnya.

_**HADIRILAH**_

_**TEATER BONEKA**_

_**SANG VENTRILOQUIST:**_

_**~SASORI THE RED SAND~**_

Kankurou mencabut selebaran itu dan membaca lanjutannya baik-baik, yang berisi alamat tempat teater boneka tersebut serta performa yang ditampilkan, yaitu pertunjukan dari sang ventriloquist—yang menurut selebaran tersebut adalah master boneka terbesar sepanjang sejarah.

"Menarik," Kankurou menggenggam selebaran itu erat-erat. "Aku harus pergi ke sini."

Biaya masuknya tidak mahal, namun Kankurou sedang berada dalam masa awal pelariannya—dan itu berarti, penghematan sangatlah penting. Kankurou menghitung uangnya; apakah masih ada sisa setelah dia membayar biaya masuk? Ternyata ada. Kalau begitu, dia bisa ke sana.

"Jika beruntung, aku akan membujuk Sasori ini untuk mempekerjakanku di teater bonekanya," pikir Kankurou. Lalu dengan bersemangat ia melangkah menuju _the theater of dreams_.

.

.

Teater boneka itu sangat bobrok dan kumuh, serta tentu saja, sepi. Kalau tidak ada cahaya dari dalam, mungkin Kankurou tak pernah tahu bahwa ada orang tinggal di situ. Tapi kini ia tak peduli dengan rupa bangunan tersebut. Yang penting baginya adalah apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Dia mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri masuk begitu saja.

Dan segera ia merasa telah tiba di surga.

Tujuh boneka bergelantungan dengan huruf W-E-L-C-O-M-E di dada mereka. Ada tali menjulur, dan Kankurou menariknya. Segera saja boneka penyambut tamu itu bernyanyi lagu selamat datang.

Kankurou meneruskan berjalan, dan menemukan lebih banyak boneka. Lebih beragam daripada boneka-boneka yang sudah dibuatnya. Selain itu, boneka-boneka yang bergelantungan masih banyak. Kankurou berpikir, apakah sang ventriloquist kerap memainkan boneka-boneka itu dalam suatu pertunjukan marionet?

Kemudian lorong itu berakhir di sebuah teater luas. Banyak kursi pertunjukan di sana—semuanya kosong. Di depan kursi-kursi tersebut, berdirilah sebuah panggung.

Dan di atas panggung, seseorang duduk, menatap Kankurou.

Orang tersebut terlihat masih muda dan sangat tampan. Rambutnya merah—mengingatkan Kankurou pada rambut adiknya, Gaara. Matanya sayu, membuat ekspresinya menjadi nampak mengantuk. Orang itu memakai jubah hitam. Di kedua bahunya, ada dua boneka: yang satu boneka laki-laki dan yang satunya lagi perempuan.

"Apakah Anda Tuan Sasori? Sang ventriloquist?" tanya Kankurou hati-hati sembari mendekati pria itu.

Sesaat, tiada jawaban. Tapi kemudian...

"Ya, dia Tuan Sasori. Kau siapa?"

Boneka perempuan di bahu kanan Sasori-lah yang berbicara—mulut kayunya bergerak-gerak naik turun ketika bersuara. Kankurou tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ternyata orang ini memang benar-benar ventriloquist.

"Namaku Kankurou. Aku datang ke sini untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan."

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang teater ini?"

Kali ini si boneka laki-laki yang bicara.

"Ini," Kankurou menunjukkan selebaran yang diambilnya tadi.

"Kau sudah membaca selebaran itu semuanya?" tanya si boneka perempuan.

"Sudah."

"Bohong," sahut boneka laki-laki. "Kau tidak membaca tanggal pertunjukannya. Berakhir kemarin, tahu."

Kankurou menatap selebarannya. _Benar juga._

"Maaf," ia menyimpan selebaran itu lagi. "Tapi bolehkah aku melihat satu pertunjukan lagi saja? Aku benar-benar menyukai boneka. Bahkan aku membuat boneka sendiri," diturunkannya karungnya, lalu ditunjukkan isinya.

"Aku terkesan," kata boneka perempuan.

"Aku juga," boneka laki-laki menambahkan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Kankurou bertanya penuh harap. "Aku akan membayar!"

Kedua boneka berpandangan, lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Kau sedang menyaksikan pertunjukan itu, Bodoh!" ujar boneka laki-laki. "Ini adalah pertunjukan sang ventriloquist. Kau tahu ventriloquist itu apa?"

"Orang yang bisa membuat boneka bicara dengan suara perut."

"Ya," boneka perempuan mengangguk-angguk. "Nah, jadi kau sudah menyaksikan. Sekarang pergilah, sebab kami juga akan pergi dari sini besok."

"Tidak!" sergah Kankurou langsung. "Kumohon, izinkan aku bersama kalian! Aku akan membantu Anda, Tuan Sasori—aku akan menjadi asisten Anda, pelayan Anda, pembantu Anda, apapun! Asal aku bisa ikut dengan kalian!"

Kankurou menatap penuh tekad ke arah Sasori, yang sejak tadi air mukanya sama sekali tak berubah. Kalau matanya tidak mengedip, mungkin orang akan mengira bahwa dia tidak hidup. Hanya dua boneka di kanan-kirinya saja yang bicara.

"Tuan Sasori bertanya, apakah kau benar-benar menyukai boneka?" suara tinggi si boneka perempuan bertanya.

"Suka sekali," Kankurou mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Buktikan."

Akhirnya Kankurou bercerita tentang kehidupannya—keluarganya, boneka-bonekanya, tuntutan ayahnya, serta dirinya yang melarikan diri.

"Karena itu, kumohon! Tolong terimalah aku, Tuan Sasori! Aku akan melakukan apa saja—"

Belum selesai ia bicara, Sasori bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tuan Sasori ingin kau mengepak semua boneka di sini sekarang juga, karena kita akan pergi besok pagi," ujar si boneka laki-laki. "Selesaikan sebelum jam enam."

"Jam enam?" Kankurou terkejut. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, dan pekerjaan itu mungkin akan membuatnya tidak tidur sama sekali—sebab boneka-boneka di lorong sangatlah banyak.

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Ba—baik!" Kankurou mengangguk. Ia meletakkan karung bonekanya di salah satu kursi penonton, kemudian kembali ke lorong yang menuju pintu depan untuk mengumpulkan semua boneka.

"Kardusnya ada di belakang panggung. Nanti kau ambil saja dan letakkan semua boneka itu di sana," lengking si boneka perempuan. "Ingat, jangan ada satu pun yang rusak atau pecah!"

Kemudian Sasori berjalan pergi—dengan dua boneka tetap di bahu, meninggalkan Kankurou. Mimik wajah _The Red Sand_ itu tetap tidak berubah sedikit pun.

**TBC**

#

A/N: Tadinya saya mau bikin ini sebagai one-shot, tapi entah kenapa jadi panjang... Cuma nggak bakal penjang-panjang banget kok, mungkin tiga chapter. Makasih udah baca, lebih makasih kalo review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Makasiiiih buat semua yang udah review chapter 1... ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting:** AU

**~VENTRILOQUIST~**

**Chapter 2**

#

#

"Akhirnya selesai juga," Kankurou mengusap peluh di wajahnya. Kardus-kardus berisi boneka-boneka itu telah tertata rapi menjadi tumpukan yang tinggi.

"Bagus sekali. Pekerjaanmu rapi," terdengar suara boneka perempuan memuji. Kankurou berbalik dan menemukan Sasori berdiri di depannya, tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, dengan kedua boneka tetap berada di bahunya.

"Terima kasih," Kankurou tersenyum.

"Kita akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Bawalah semua kardus boneka itu ke karavan di luar," ujar boneka laki-laki.

"APA! Semuanya! Dalam setengah jam!"

"Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Baiklah," Kankurou mendesah.

"Bagus," suara boneka perempuan itu terdengar ceria, tapi bernada agak mengejek. "Kami, bersama Tuan Sasori, akan menunggu di depan," bersamaan dengan itu, Sasori berbalik dan meninggalkan Kankurou. Pemuda itu langsung terduduk, mengeluh.

"Sepertinya aku dimanfaatkan..." gerutunya. Tapi dia cepat-cepat mengubah pikirannya.

"Ini semua demi boneka-bonekaku. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai di sini," dia bangkit, lalu mulai mengangkat kardus. "Aku akan menuruti semua perintah Tuan Sasori, asalkan aku tidak pergi dari surga ini."

Dengan semangat baru tersebut, Kankurou memulai pekerjaannya.

.

.

"Semua... sudah... kuangkut..." napas Kankurou terengah-engah ketika ia melapor pada Sasori yang menunggu di depan teater boneka.

"Bagus! Sekarang, kita berangkat," kata boneka laki-laki. "Tujuan berikutnya adalah kota sebelah!"

Sasori berjalan menuju karavannya, diikuti oleh Kankurou yang membawa karung bonekanya sendiri. Karavan itu cukup bagus dan sama sekali tidak bobrok seperti teater yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. Dindingnya bercat hitam dengan hiasan awan-awan merah. Corak yang agak aneh, namun bagi Kankurou, terlihat elegan.

Rodanya ada empat, berwarna-warni. Bagian depan karavan adalah sepeda kayuh biasa, tersambung dengan bagian dalam karavan yang berfungsi sebagai rumah berjalan. Di atas sadel sepeda kayuh tersebut, duduk seseorang.

Atau Kankurou kira begitu, sebab ketika dia melihat lebih dekat, ternyata yang terlihat seperti orang itu adalah boneka!

"Maaf..." Kankurou berujar pelan, "apakah itu robot?"

Kepala boneka perempuan menoleh pada Kankurou, sementara Sasori tetap berjalan.

"Apanya yang robot?"

Kankurou menunjuk si boneka sais.

"Tidak ada robot di sini! Yang ada hanyalah boneka mekanis," kata si boneka perempuan kasar, lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi dengan angkuh. Kemudian mereka telah tiba di depan pintu karavan. Sasori membukanya, setelah itu masuk ke dalam. Kankurou mengikuti.

Bagian dalam karavan itu juga penuh boneka bergelantungan. Tapi di luar itu, semuanya bersih dan rapi. Barang-barang tersusun teratur di rak, lantai kayunya pun tanpa kotoran. Karavan itu dibagi menjadi tiga ruangan dengan sekat di antaranya.

"Ruangan kami dan Tuan Sasori adalah yang di sebelah situ," boneka laki-laki menunjuk ke kiri. "Agar Tuan Sasori bisa mengawasi Sang Sais."

"Di sini adalah ruangan utama," lanjut boneka perempuan. "Karena kau ikut bersama kami, kau tidur di sana."

Tangan boneka perempuan itu menunjuk ke ruangan di sebelah kanan.

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Sasori."

Kedua boneka di bahu Sasori saling berpandangan di belakang kepala Sasori.

"Kau tidak berterima kasih pada kami?"

Kankurou salah tingkah, tapi akhirnya berkata, "Mmm... terima kasih, mmm..."

"Namaku Ibu," kata boneka perempuan.

"Dan aku Ayah," sambung boneka laki-laki. Kankurou melongo sejenak, menghela napas, lalu dengan agak enggan melanjutkan perkataannya tadi, "Terima kasih, Ibu... Ayah..."

"Sama-sama!" sahut kedua boneka itu ceria. Setelah itu Sasori berjalan pergi bersama mereka—wajahnya bahkan tidak berkedut sedikit pun.

Dan karavan itu mulai bergerak...

.

.

Ternyata ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua boneka tadi adalah dapur sekaligus tempat barang-barang. Kardus-kardus yang diangkut Kankurou tadi ada di sini. Hanya di dapur inilah tidak ada boneka menggelantung di langit-langitnya.

Kankurou menghempaskan tubuh di salah satu kursi di sana, kemudian membuka karungnya.

"Kita sudah selangkah lebih dekat menuju istana kita, boneka-bonekaku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku berjanji akan..."

"Janji apa?"

Kankurou terlonjak, dan menoleh cepat. Di belakangnya ada seorang perempuan tua yang sedang menyeduh teh.

"Kau... eh, maksudku, Anda..." Kankurou ingin bertanya apakah dia manusia atau boneka, namun rasanya tidak sopan. Tapi perempuan tua itu mengerti.

"Aku seratus persen manusia," dia terkekeh pelan seraya menyodorkan teh pada Kankurou. "Namaku Chiyo. Aku adalah pelayan Tuan Sasori sejak dulu."

Dalam hati, Kankurou merasa lega sekali melihat manusia lain di sini selain dirinya dan Sasori.

"Aku Kankurou. Aku..." dia terdiam, memikirkan statusnya. Sebenarnya apa statusnya di sini? Asisten? Pelayan? Pembantu?

"Kau ikut dengan kami, kan? Selamat datang," Chiyo tersenyum hangat. "Sudah lama sekali sejak ada yang bergabung dengan kami. Kau boleh panggil aku Nenek Chiyo."

Dia berdiri dan menyiapkan sepiring kue, lalu meletakkannya di depan Kankurou.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti lapar."

"Terima kasih banyak," tanpa ragu, pemuda pembuat boneka itu langsung memakan kue di depannya. Enak sekali. Chiyo memerhatikannya dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

"Aku jadi ingat, dulu Tuan Sasori selalu berekspresi seperti itu ketika makan kue buatanku," ujarnya. Nada suaranya penuh kasih sayang.

"Nenek sudah kenal Tuan Sasori sejak lama?" tanya Kankurou dengan mulut penuh kue.

"Aku mengasuhnya sejak bayi. Tidak ada yang lebih mengenalnya daripada aku," jawab Nenek Chiyo sambil menyeduh teh lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku bisa menulis biografinya sambil menutup mata."

"Nenek Chiyo..." Kankurou menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia ingin sekali menanyakan sesuatu yang dari tadi mengganjalnya, namun dia ragu.

"Apa?"

Kankurou menelan ludah.

"Ng... apakah Tuan Sasori... tidak bisa bicara?"

Nenek Chiyo terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Bisa. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah dia masih ingat caranya bicara," jawabnya enteng. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suara Tuan Sasori sejak dia memutuskan untuk menjadi ventriloquist sepenuhnya dan selalu menjadikan Ayah serta Ibu sebagai mulutnya."

Pandangan Nenek Chiyo menerawang ketika mengatakan itu. Sembari terus mengunyah kuenya, Kankurou meraba bahwa pasti ada sesuatu dengan masa lalu Sasori. Mungkin Sasori telah mengalami hidup yang lebih rumit dibandingkan apa yang sudah dirinya alami.

"Kau tahu, Kankurou? Dia bahkan tak pernah tersenyum lagi. Semua yang bisa dilakukan mulutnya telah diwakili oleh Ayah dan Ibu. Kecuali makan dan minum, tentu saja."

Kepala Nenek Chiyo tertunduk sedih. Kankurou merasa tidak enak melihatnya, akhirnya dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nek, apakah Tuan Sasori benar-benar master boneka yang hebat?"

Nenek Chiyo menatap Kankurou dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Pertanyaanmu itu retoris. Tentu saja! Tuan Sasori adalah master boneka terbesar yang pernah siapapun tahu. Dia seorang ventriloquist, dia ahli marionet, dia pembuat boneka handal... yah, intinya, otaknya adalah kota boneka. Semua ilmu tentang boneka ada di sana."

"Sungguh?" mata Kankurou berbinar. "Ternyata memang tidak salah aku ke sini!"

"Kau suka boneka, Kankurou?"

"Tentu saja!" Kankurou mengambil karungnya dan menunjukkan isinya pada Nenek Chiyo. "Ini semua buatanku sendiri!"

Si perempuan tua menatap Kankurou yang bersemangat, lalu mengeluarkan kekehannya lagi.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Tuan Sasori mau menerimamu ikut bersama kami," ujarnya. "Kankurou, kalau kau bersikap baik dan bisa beradaptasi dengan cara hidup dan sifat kami, kelak kau akan bisa meminta Tuan Sasori untuk mengajarimu beberapa trik bonekanya. Bahkan mungkin dia akan mengajakmu dalam pertunjukan. Tuan Sasori itu murah hati, kalau dia sudah suka dan percaya pada seseorang. Sayangnya, hanya sedikit orang-orang seperti itu baginya."

"Benarkah? Benarkah Tuan Sasori akan mengajariku?"

"Bisa jadi, kalau kau..."

"Aku pasti bersikap baik dan menuruti semua perintahnya," kata Kankurou penuh tekad. "Aku ingin sekali bisa menjadi ventriloquist sepertinya, dan memelajari hal-hal lain tentang boneka darinya. Untuk istana bonekaku nanti..."

"Istana boneka?"

"Ya!" kemudian, selama beberapa saat berikutnya, Kankurou menjelaskan segala impiannya tentang boneka kepada Nenek Chiyo, yang mendengarkan sambil terus tersenyum.

_Tuan Sasori... ingatkah kau? Kau pernah seperti pemuda ini sebelumnya... hidup, dan penuh mimpi..._

_Tapi sekarang?_

_Apakah kau masih mencintai boneka, seperti dulu?_

_Apakah kau masih... mencintai hidupmu?_

**TBC**

#

A/N: TIDAAAAK...! Oh ya ampun, sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih panjang daripada perkiraan saya... T_T


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Konflik dalam cerita ini cukup kompleks dan tiap chapter akan sangat berhubungan satu sama lain... jadi tolong ikuti saja ceritanya seperti air yang mengalir ya... ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting:** AU

**~VENTRILOQUIST~**

**Chapter 3**

#

#

Tak terasa sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak Kankurou memulai perjalanannya dengan teater boneka Sasori. Kini dia sudah merasa sangat nyaman hidup bersama mereka. Nomaden, mengadakan pertunjukan, dan mengerjakan semua yang diperintahkan Sasori lewat Ayah dan Ibu.

Nenek Chiyo benar; Sasori sebenarnya murah hati. Satu setengah bulan sejak Kankurou bergabung, Sasori telah mengizinkannya ikut membantu dalam pertunjukan. Kankurou diajari cara memainkan marionet oleh Nenek Chiyo atas perintah Sasori, lalu dia diperbolehkan ikut memerankan beberapa lakon dalam pertunjukan marionet tersebut. Tadinya dia hanya memegang tali satu boneka, kemudian lama-lama Sasori memberikannya lebih banyak boneka untuk dimainkan, seiring semakin mahirnya Kankurou.

"Semua skenario pertunjukan marionet ini ditulis sendiri oleh Tuan Sasori. Bonekanya pun dibuat sendiri olehnya," kata Nenek Chiyo suatu hari, ketika dia dan Kankurou telah selesai berlatih untuk pertunjukan marionet nanti malam. Sekarang Sasori sudah tidak ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertunjukan marionet, sebab dia telah menyerahkan semuanya pada Nenek Chiyo serta Kankurou. Sasori tampil dalam puncak pertunjukan, mempertontonkan keahliannya sebagai Sang Ventriloquist.

"Ceritanya selalu menarik. Pantas saja penonton menyukainya! Tuan Sasori memang hebat!" puji Kankurou seraya merapikan tali-tali boneka marionet tersebut. Saat masih tinggal bersama keluarganya, Kankurou pernah membuat beberapa boneka marionet, tapi tak pernah memainkannya. Dia hanya bermimpi suatu hari nanti dia akan mengadakan pertunjukan marionet sendiri di istana bonekanya. Kini dia baru paham, bahwa ternyata mengadakan pertunjukan marionet tidaklah semudah itu. Kau harus benar-benar mengerti cara menggerakkan boneka-boneka tersebut dengan tali dari atas, sehingga gerakannya teratur dan sesuai lakon. Kau juga harus mengatur latarnya agar sesuai dengan jalan cerita.

"Dia memang hebat," Nenek Chiyo terkekeh. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pergi menyiapkan panggung dan kursi penonton. Pastikan semuanya siap dengan baik. Lalu berjagalah di pintu masuk."

"Baik!"

Kankurou sangat menyukai hidupnya sekarang, sampai-sampai dia tidak pernah sempat memikirkan keluarganya lagi. Kini dia hidup dengan cara hidup yang disukainya, tanpa ada yang ikut campur lagi. Dia masih membuat boneka di sela-sela waktu luangnya, tetapi sebagian besar waktunya kini digunakan untuk membantu Sasori.

Laki-laki tanpa ekspresi itu memang benar-benar master boneka.

Pada awal-awal masa bergabungnya, ketika pertama kali Kankurou benar-benar menonton pertunjukan Sasori, pemuda itu tak bisa mengalihkan wajah sama sekali dari panggung. Marionet yang memukau, tarian dan nyanyian boneka-boneka mesin, _puppet show_, serta sang bintang, yaitu Sasori sendiri.

Sang Ventriloquist itu menampilkan dialog antarboneka—minimal sepuluh boneka—dengan isi percakapan yang lucu, ringan, tapi kritis. Anak-anak tertawa menontonnya, sehingga seluruh isi teater boneka itu penuh gelak tawa mereka. Orang tua yang menemani anak-anaknya datang ke sini juga tersenyum, sekaligus meresapi kritik-kritik sosial yang diselipkan Sasori ke dalam pertunjukannya. Kritik sosial yang dikemas dengan ringan, tapi telak mengena bagi orang dewasa.

Namun bukan dialog itu yang membuat Kankurou sungguh-sungguh kagum.

Yang membuatnya tak bisa berpaling adalah betapa hebatnya Sasori bisa mengisi suara sepuluh boneka lebih dengan suara yang berbeda-beda: rendah, melengking, dalam, cempreng, datar. Semua suara tersebut berkarakter, sesuai dengan bonekanya. Dan Sasori tetap tidak membuka mulut sedikit pun, tidak terlihat bergerak sedikit pun—Kankurou tahu itu, meskipun setiap tampil di panggung, Sasori selalu memakai kostum kelinci, sehingga tidak ada seorang penonton pun yang mengetahui wajahnya.

Tepuk tangan selalu menggemuruh setiap Sasori selesai dengan pertunjukan itu.

"Akankah aku bisa seperti itu, suatu hari nanti?" bisik Kankurou dalam ketakjuban, setelah menyaksikan pertunjukan tersebut. Dan pada pertunjukan-pertunjukan sebelumnya, Kankurou tak pernah bosan melihat Sasori tampil, meskipun sudah tiga bulan dia menyaksikan. Nampaknya Sasori punya seribu lakon dan dialog dalam otaknya, sehingga tak pernah ada satu pun lakon atau dialog yang sama dalam pertunjukannya.

Begitu pula malam ini. Kursi penonton selalu penuh untuk menonton pertunjukan Sang Ventriloquist. Setelah Kankurou dan Nenek Chiyo menampilkan marionet mereka, Kankurou beranjak ke sisi panggung untuk menanti aksi Sasori.

Dan tak urung, lagi-lagi dia terpesona.

Dirinya sungguh terasa kecil jika dibandingkan dengan semua kehebatan Sasori dalam hal boneka.

Malam itu, setelah tirai panggung ditutup dan para penonton pulang, Kankurou menghadap Sasori. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Kumohon, tolong ajari aku untuk menjadi ventriloquist seperti Tuan Sasori!"

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan diri, berlutut di depan Sasori yang baru saja melepas kostum kelincinya. Ayah dan Ibu tetap ada di pundaknya, seperti biasa.

"Kumohon!" ulang Kankurou. Sasori menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, sementara Ayah dan Ibu berpandangan.

"Ng... Kankurou, apakah kau sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanmu?" tanya Ibu.

"Tentu saja!"

"Menjadi ventriloquist itu tidak mudah," kata Ayah.

"Aku akan belajar keras!"

Ayah dan Ibu berpandangan lagi.

"Tuan Sasori, tolonglah!" pinta Kankurou lagi. Dia sangat ingin Sasori membuka mulut dan mengiyakannya. Dirinya sudah lelah terus-terusan mendengarkan kecerewetan Ayah dan Ibu.

"Kankurou, Tuan Sasori butuh istirahat," dari belakang Kankurou, terdengar suara menyejukkan milik Nenek Chiyo. "Kau bicarakan besok saja."

"Tapi..."

"Ya, besok saja!" seru Ayah dan Ibu berbarengan. Sasori berbalik, tangannya memegang kepala kostum kelincinya. Dia berjalan pergi. Ayah dan Ibu melambai kaku pada Kankurou dengan tangan kayu mereka.

.

.

Kankurou mengira Sasori akan lupa dengan pembicaraan tersebut, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Tuan Sasori memanggilmu," kata Nenek Chiyo ketika ia masuk ke dapur dengan membawa baki kosong. Dia baru saja mengantarkan sarapan Sasori. "Kau diminta untuk membawa boneka kesayanganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu segera bangkit dengan penuh semangat, lalu mengaduk-aduk karungnya untuk mencari boneka kesayangannya. Dia tahu persis boneka apa itu. Setelah menemukannya, ia segera menuju ruangan Sasori.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Sasori," sapanya sopan setibanya di sana. Sasori sedang duduk di kursi, menulis. Mungkin menulis lakon pertunjukan marionet berikutnya. Dia tidak mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Kankurou.

Tapi Ayah dan Ibu telah melakukan itu untuknya.

"Pagi, Kankurou," balas Ibu ceria. "Kau tahu kenapa kau dipanggil?"

"Tidak," Kankurou tersenyum. Sebaiknya dia tidak terlalu mengharap.

"Tuan Sasori sudah memutuskan untuk mengajarimu menjadi ventriloquist," kata Ayah, membuat Kankurou serasa ingin melonjak saking senangnya. "Kau bawa boneka kesayanganmu?"

"Ya!" dengan bersemangat, Kankurou menunjukkan boneka favoritnya tersebut. "Namanya Karasu, sesuai bentuknya—burung gagak. Dia kesukaanku."

"Gagak yang bagus," puji Ibu. "Baiklah! Siapkan dirimu! Kami guru yang keras, tahu!"

Selama beberapa jam berikutnya, Kankurou sibuk belajar. Tapi yang mengajarinya adalah Ayah dan Ibu, bukan Sasori. Sang Ventriloquist tetap sibuk menulis, sementara Ayah dan Ibu terus-terusan meneriaki Kankurou, memberinya teori-teori. Hanya teori, tanpa contoh sama sekali. Karena itulah, akhirnya Kankurou menjadi kesal setelah gagal terus-menerus.

"Sudah cukup!" teriaknya frustrasi. "Tuan Sasori, aku ingin Anda yang mengajariku, bukan kedua boneka itu! Kalau seperti ini, mana mungkin aku berhasil!"

Ayah dan Ibu berpandangan, sementara Sasori menutup buku yang ditulisinya. Ia mengangkat wajah, menatap Kankurou tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau belum siap untuk belajar."

Kankurou terkejut. Suara itu bukan suara Ayah maupun Ibu, tetapi mulut Sasori tetap terkatup rapat. Yang bergerak-gerak adalah mulut kayu Ayah.

Ayah berbicara dengan suara yang bukan suaranya.

Ah, tidak.

Sasori berbicara dengan suaranya sendiri, melalui mulut Ayah.

"Tuan Sasori..." Kankurou mendesah. "Kenapa Tuan tidak mau mengajariku?"

"Tuan Sasori mau mengajarimu, tapi kau sudah dengar apa katanya. Kau belum siap," kini Ibu yang berujar. "Sudahlah, kau kembali saja."

Kankurou berdiri sambil memegang Karasu erat-erat di tangannya.

"Tuan Sasori-lah yang belum siap mengajariku! Mengapa Tuan Sasori tidak mau menjadi manusia yang sebenarnya, sebentar saja!" serunya marah. Setelah itu Kankurou keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kesal. Ia kembali ke dapur dan langsung duduk di sana, menenangkan perasaannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Gagal," keluh Kankurou, kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Setelah ia selesai, Nenek Chiyo menghela napas panjang penuh kesedihan.

"Kenapa Tuan Sasori seperti itu, Nek!" tanyanya geram. "Aku tahu dia adalah Sang Ventriloquist, tapi itu tidak berarti dia tidak perlu menggunakan mulutnya sendiri! Lagipula aku heran, bisa-bisanya dia tahan seperti itu terus-terusan! Ini bukan di pertunjukan, kan! Ini kehidupan! Walaupun aku sangat mencintai boneka dan ingin sekali punya istana boneka sendiri, tapi aku masih bisa memberi batas yang jelas antara kehidupanku sebagai manusia dan kehidupanku sebagai pecinta boneka!"

Nenek Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kankurou..."

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Tuan Sasori, Nek? Kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu? Dari cerita Nenek waktu itu, pasti dulunya Tuan Sasori adalah manusia normal seperti kita, kan?"

"Sekarang pun dia masih normal, Kankurou."

"Apakah dia terobsesi dengan boneka?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri juga begitu?"

"Obsesiku tidak berlebihan," Kankurou mulai menurunkan nada suaranya, menjadi biasa kembali. "Sudah kubilang, aku tahu jelas mana realita dan mana fantasi boneka."

Ya, itu benar. Secinta apapun Kankurou pada boneka-bonekanya, dia masih bisa selalu berpikir jernih. Itu semua karena Kankurou selalu mengingat nasihat almarhum ibunya sebelum meninggal.

Ibu Kankurou adalah satu-satunya yang mengerti kecintaan Kankurou pada boneka. Tapi ibunya selalu mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak tenggelam dalam kecintaan itu.

_"Kau adalah manusia, Kankurou. Kau tak boleh membiarkan dirimu dikuasai oleh boneka-bonekamu. Kau yang menciptakan mereka, dan jangan biarkan mereka merenggut kehidupanmu sebagai manusia."_

Karena nasihat itulah, maka Kankurou selalu kembali ke realita. Setelah ibunya meninggal, dia semakin sering mengurung diri di kamar untuk membuat boneka, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak melakukan kewajiban-kewajibannya sama sekali. Dia tetap pergi ke sekolah dan mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan baik. Tapi setelah lulus sekolah, dia mulai ingin menapaki jalannya di bidang boneka. Mula-mula dia menjual boneka-boneka buatannya, sampai akhirnya keinginannya berbelok untuk memiliki istana boneka sendiri.

Dan dirinyalah yang menginginkan itu, bukan boneka-boneka yang memaksanya.

Sayangnya, sang ayah melarang. Dia kerap dipaksa untuk bekerja di perusahaan, yang ditolaknya mati-matian. Posisi GM yang ditawarkan ayahnya sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya. Bagaimana mungkin menjadi GM, jika Kankurou saja tidak pernah mengecap sekolah manajemen? Akhirnya jabatan itu diberikan pada Gaara, si jenius yang pada usia tujuh belas sudah mempunyai gelar di bidang tersebut.

Kankurou tidak menyesal, sama sekali tidak. Dia bertekad untuk terus maju demi menggapai mimpinya. Meski begitu, dia tetap menjaga kerasionalannya sebagai manusia. Manusia yang memegang kendali atas boneka, bukan sebaliknya.

"Kankurou, Tuan Sasori tidak sama denganmu," ujar Nenek Chiyo. Matanya terlihat sedih sekali.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia?" Kankurou mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Saat ini, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Belum," Nenek Chiyo memejamkan matanya.

_Kankurou... bisakah kau mengubah Tuan Sasori? Mengembalikan senyum di wajahnya, mengembalikan kehidupannya..._

.

.

Di lantai paling atas perusahaan ayah Kankurou, Temari dan Gaara sedang makan siang bersama.

"Sudah tiga bulan," Temari memulai. "Kankurou..."

Gaara menghentikan makannya. GM muda tersebut selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika mereka membicarakan kakak laki-lakinya.

Dia melepas kacamatanya, lalu mendesah.

"Aku iri padanya," katanya pelan. Wajahnya tampak sedih. Gaara hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi hatinya yang sesungguhnya di depan Temari, sebab di depan ayahnya dia harus bermimik datar tapi menunjukkan dedikasi. Mimik profesional seorang GM yang penuh percaya diri dan dapat membuat siapapun takluk sehingga mau bekerjasama dengan perusahaan mereka.

"Aku juga," lanjut Temari. Perempuan dua puluh tahun itu juga selalu menunjukkan keprofesionalannya, baik dalam penampilan maupun sikap. Sebagai sekretaris pribadi direktur perusahaan ini—ayahnya, maka dia sama sekali tak boleh tampil memalukan. Harus sigap dan efisien.

"Kankurou sudah menempuh jalannya sendiri," kedua kakak beradik itu menggumam bersamaan. Mereka berdua sangat ingin seperti Kankurou, tapi tak bisa. Keduanya sudah terikat di perusahaan ini. Selain itu, mereka tidak ingin mengecewakan sang ayah.

"Padahal seharusnya Kankurou yang menjadi GM," desah Gaara.

"Sudahlah, Gaara. Kita tidak boleh menyesalinya," Temari menepuk pundak adiknya. Mereka berdua sangat dekat, karena mengalami hal yang sama sehingga bisa saling berbagi perasaan. Sedangkan terhadap Kankurou, mereka tak pernah bisa terlalu dekat, meskipun sudah mencoba. Satu-satunya anggota keluarga tersebut yang cukup dekat dengan Kankurou hanyalah almarhum ibu mereka.

"Ada _meeting_ setelah ini," Temari mengecek agendanya sementara Gaara membereskan bekas makan siang mereka. "Kalau kau sudah selesai, Gaara, kita ke ruangan Ayah."

Gaara mengangguk. Kemudian kedua kakak beradik itu keluar dan berjalan bersama menuju ruangan sang direktur. Keduanya sudah meninggalkan nuansa kekeluargaan mereka dan kembali kepada sikap profesional.

"Pak Direktur, sudah waktunya..." Temari membuka pintu ruangan ayahnya, dan langsung membeku. Gaara di sampingnya juga ikut terpaku.

Tubuh ayah mereka tertunduk di kursi kebesaran di depan meja kerjanya. Ada pisau menancap di perutnya, membuat kemeja putih serta dasi yang dipakai menjadi bersimbah darah.

"Ayah!" Temari dan Gaara langsung menerobos menghampiri ayah mereka. Terlambat, dia sudah meninggal.

"Ayah..." Temari terisak. Dia melihat ke meja ayahnya, ada kertas dengan tulisan tangan ayahnya di sana:

_Temari, Gaara. Maafkan Ayah..._

_Kankurou,_

_Ayah telah berdosa padamu._

_Karena itulah Ayah menebusnya dengan nyawa Ayah..._

Temari mengambil kertas itu dengan air mata masih menggenangi wajahnya.

"Gaara, lihat..." dia menunjukkan kertas tersebut pada adiknya. Gaara membaca kertas itu, dan wajahnya langsung membeku. Dia melepas kacamatanya, mengelapnya dengan dasinya, lalu memakainya kembali.

"Apakah itu berarti Ayah telah bunuh diri?"

"Aku akan menelepon rumah sakit dan polisi!" Temari menyambar telepon. Sementara dia berbicara dengan panik kepada orang-orang di seberang telepon, Gaara memerhatikan jenazah ayahnya dengan wajah sendu. Dia baru menyadari, ada bekas-bekas air mata di pipi ayahnya.

_Kankurou, tahukah kau? Ayah merasa sangat bersalah kepadamu, sampai-sampai dia bunuh diri..._

Gaara mendekati mayat sang direktur, namun kemudian berhenti karena merasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Dia melihat ke karpet di bawahnya, lalu memungut benda yang diinjaknya.

"Ini..."

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap benda di tangannya dengan ekspresi aneh. Temari, yang sudah selesai menelepon, memandangi Gaara.

"Apa yang kau..."

"Kankurou," bisik Gaara, lalu menunjukkan benda di tangannya.

Sebuah boneka voodoo dari jerami.

"Itu..."

"Kankurou," ulang Gaara.

"Gaara, kau pasti tidak berpikir bahwa Kankurou yang..."

"Tentu tidak. Ini maksudku," dia menyodorkan boneka voodoo itu pada Temari. Dengan agak ragu, si anak sulung menerimanya.

"Baca tulisan yang tertempel," kata Gaara. Temari melakukannya. Di tubuh boneka voodoo tersebut tertempel kertas putih dengan tulisan _'Kankurou'_ yang sudah dicoret dengan tulisan tangan sang direktur. Di sebelah tulisan tersebut, ada tulisan lain—tidak dicoret.

Nama ayah mereka.

"Gaara, ini..."

"Kurasa, Ayah mencoba me... mengutuk Kankurou dengan boneka," pemuda jenius itu menghela napas berat. "Tapi dia tidak bisa. Makanya dia mengganti nama Kankurou dengan namanya sendiri... lalu... bunuh diri..."

**TBC**

#

A/N: Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Maap lama dilanjutinnya, saya sibuk sampe capek akhir-akhir ini... (derita kelas 3... TT_TT). Makasih yang udah baca dan review chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Saya minta maap nih, belum bisa ngasih masa lalu Sasori di chapter ini. Semoga di yang berikutnya.

Cerita ini masih sangat berkesinambungan antarchapter, jadi sekali lagi saya tekankan untuk ikuti saja ceritanya seperti air yang mengalir ya... ^_^ Kalo lupa ceritanya, baca ulang aja dari chapter satu... [seenaknya aja]

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting:** AU

**~VENTRILOQUIST~**

**Chapter 4**

#

#

"Tempat pertunjukan kita berikutnya adalah di Iwa," kata Nenek Chiyo. Dia baru saja kembali setelah mengantarkan makanan untuk Sasori. "Tapi aku minta pada Tuan Sasori untuk mampir sebentar di Suna. Persediaan makanan kita sudah habis."

"Suna?"

"Ya. Nanti pergilah belanja, Kankurou. Aku akan memberikan daftar yang harus kaubeli."

Kankurou mengangguk seolah hal itu biasa saja. Padahal tidak sama sekali. Mereka akan mampir di Suna. Tanah kelahirannya. Daerah tempatnya berasal.

Tempat tumbuhnya kecintaan pada boneka...

Tempat pertama kali dia mengenal teater boneka ini...

Tempat segala mimpinya berawal.

"Ini dia," Nenek Chiyo menyodorkan selembar kertas. "Simpanlah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di Suna."

"Apakah kita akan tinggal di tempat bobrok yang menjadi teater boneka waktu itu? Ketika kalian mampir di Suna tiga bulan lalu?"

"Ya, kita akan ke sana. Tapi karena kita tidak mengadakan pertunjukan, jadi kita tetap tinggal di karavan dan tak perlu menurunkan barang-barang. Kita hanya semalam di sini."

Kankurou mendesah.

"Ng... Nek... bolehkah aku... mampir ke makam ibuku?"

Nenek Chiyo menatapnya.

"Kumohon?"

"Jangan minta izin padaku. Bilang saja pada Tuan Sasori," sahutnya. Mendengar jawaban itu, Kankurou mengeluh. Dia masih merasa tidak enak hati terhadap Sasori sejak kejadian waktu itu, ketika dia marah-marah kepada Sasori karena menganggap sang master boneka belum siap mengajarinya menjadi seorang ventriloquist. Meski Kankurou sudah meminta maaf dan Sasori maupun Ayah-Ibu terlihat tidak terganggu sedikit pun dengan peristiwa itu, namun tetap saja Kankurou merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia marah-marah pada Sasori seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan bilang padanya," pemuda itu beranjak. Dia melewati ruang utama dan menuju ruangan Sasori di depan karavan. Diketuknya pintu, lalu terdengar suara Ibu menyahut, "Kankurou ya?"

"Ya."

"Masuk!"

Kankurou membuka pintu. Di dalam, Sasori sedang mengukir sebuah kayu. Ayah-Ibu di pundaknya, seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ayah.

"Aku akan pergi berbelanja," kata Kankurou pelan. Perasaan tidak enak masih merasuk di dalam dirinya.

"Silakan," sahut Ibu.

"Dan... ng... setelah itu aku ingin minta izin untuk mengunjungi makam ibuku. Sebentar saja."

Kedua boneka berpandangan.

"Makam ibumu?"

"Ya. Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Benar juga. Kami lupa kau orang Suna," kata Ibu, lalu tertawa bersama Ayah. Mulut kayu mereka bergerak-gerak cepat dan menimbulkan suara gemeletuk ketika keduanya tertawa.

"Jadi... bolehkah?"

"Tuan Sasori bilang boleh saja," ujar Ayah enteng. "Selamat pergi ke makam, Kankurou!"

"Terima kasih," Kankurou tersenyum agak jengah. Rasa tidak enak masih menguasai pikirannya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang."

.

.

Kankurou memutuskan untuk pergi ke makam ibunya dulu sebelum berbelanja. Di sana dia berlutut selama sekitar setengah jam, berdoa dan bercerita tentang hidupnya sekarang. Dia juga menceritakan tentang Sasori, Nenek Chiyo, serta banyak hal lainnya.

"Tapi aku selalu mengingat pesan Ibu. Aku memberi batas jelas antara hidupku dan kecintaanku pada boneka," Kankurou mengelus nisan makam ibunya. "Terima kasih banyak, Bu. Aku pasti akan mengunjungimu lagi. Dan semoga ketika saat itu tiba, aku sudah menjadi master boneka sehebat Tuan Sasori."

Dia mengecup nisan tersebut, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya untuk menuju ke pusat pertokoan. Di sana Kankurou membeli bahan makanan di penjual sayur dan daging, lalu membeli kebutuhan lainnya di mini market. Setelah semuanya selesai, Kankurou menenteng plastik-plastik belanjaannya, kembali ke karavan. Dia berjalan santai, sangat menikmati berjalan-jalan di tempat kelahirannya. Ya, ketika masih tinggal bersama keluarganya, Kankurou tidak pernah pergi ke pusat pertokoan sederhana seperti ini. Biasanya dia hanya ke _department store_ besar bersama saudara-saudaranya ketika ibunya masih hidup—itu pun untuk membeli hal-hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan kebutuhan sehari-hari, melainkan untuk berbelanja barang-barang tersier ala orang kaya.

Tapi segala kesenangan Kankurou lenyap ketika dia melewati sebuah kios majalah dan melihat _headline_ sebuah koran yang terpajang di depan.

"Itu..."

Kankurou buru-buru masuk ke kios tersebut dan membeli koran yang memancing rasa penasarannya. Kemudian setelah membaca berita yang membuatnya membeli koran tersebut, sekujur tubuhnya langsung terasa lemas.

"Ayah..." gumamnya. "Tak mungkin... Ayah...!"

Lalu Kankurou tergesa-gesa melipat koran itu. Dia segera berlari pergi dengan semua kantong belanjaannya, tapi tidak ke arah karavan Sasori berada.

.

.

"Ayah!" seru Kankurou ketika tiba di rumah lamanya. Banyak orang berpakaian hitam di sana, dan mereka semua terkejut melihat Kankurou. Tapi Kankurou sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia menerobos masuk, barang belanjaannya digeletakkan begitu saja. Pemuda itu segera menuju altar pengenang, tempat di mana foto ayahnya diletakkan. Foto berbingkai dengan pita hitam terikat.

"Kankurou!" seru Temari kaget. Dia dan Gaara ada di ruangan itu, sedang berbicara dengan para tamu. Mereka semua berpakaian hitam.

"Temari, Ayah..."

"Maaf, sepertinya saya harus berbicara dengan adik saya," Temari tersenyum sopan kepada tamu-tamunya. Para tamu itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu satu persatu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kini tinggallah mereka bertiga.

"Benarkah Ayah bunuh diri?" tanya Kankurou langsung. Wajahnya masih _shock_. "Aku membacanya di koran. Aku sangat kaget dan langsung kemari..."

"Itu benar," ujar Gaara. "Mayat Ayah sudah diotopsi sebelum dikremasi. Dan ya, Ayah memang bunuh diri."

Kankurou tidak bereaksi. Dia masih benar-benar tak percaya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka, ayahnya yang seperti itu—yang nampaknya sangat menikmati kehidupannya—akan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

"Tapi... kenapa?" akhirnya dia bertanya lirih. "Kenapa Ayah bunuh diri?"

Temari dan Gaara berpandangan.

"Sebelum itu, Kankurou," Temari menepuk pundak adiknya lembut, "ceritakan dulu apa saja yang kaulakukan selama ini. Sejak kau pergi, aku dan Gaara sudah mencarimu tanpa sepengetahuan Ayah, tapi kami sama sekali tidak menemukan jejakmu. Kami tidak menyangka ternyata kau berada di Suna."

"Tidak, aku hanya kebetulan berada di sini sekarang," jawab Kankurou pelan, lalu bercerita singkat tentang hidupnya setelah pergi dari rumah. Setelah dia selesai, kakak dan adiknya saling berpandangan lagi.

"Sekarang kalianlah yang harus memberitahuku mengenai seluruh kejadian ini!" tagih Kankurou. Temari menghela napas, lalu akhirnya menceritakan segalanya—termasuk soal boneka voodoo.

"Ini bonekanya," Gaara menyodorkan boneka jerami tersebut kepada Kankurou setelah Temari selesai bercerita. Kankurou menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Ayah... mencoba mengutukku... dengan hal yang aku cintai?" bisiknya tak percaya.

"Itu dugaanku," kata Gaara. "Tapi Kankurou... Ayah tidak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah anaknya..."

Tanpa sadar, mata Kankurou memanas.

"Temari... kau bilang, dalam pesan terakhirnya Ayah berkata bahwa dia berdosa padaku," kata Kankurou lirih sambil menatap boneka voodoo di tangannya. "Tapi Ayah salah. Akulah yang berdosa padanya... sampai-sampai Ayah memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Ini semua salahku. Seandainya saja aku..." dia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Air mata telah mengalir di pipinya.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak boleh menyalahkan siapa-siapa," ujar Temari bijak. "Sekarang, penyesalan tidak ada gunanya, Kankurou. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi."

Selama beberapa saat setelah itu, Kankurou terus menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, tetapi Kankurou belum kembali ke karavan. Nenek Chiyo menunggu dengan cemas di dapur tempat mereka biasa mengobrol, bertanya-tanya sendiri mengapa Kankurou tidak kembali juga.

"Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya," gumam Nenek Chiyo sembari menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasori. Setelah itu Nenek Chiyo mengantarkan makan malam tersebut.

"Silakan, Tuan Sasori."

Sasori menerima nampan makanannya dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. Tapi Ayah serta Ibu sibuk bertanya-tanya secara bergantian kepada Nenek Chiyo.

"Kenapa makan malamnya sedikit sekali?" tanya Ibu dengan nada protes.

"Karena bahan yang tersisa memang tidak banyak. Kankurou belum kembali dari belanja."

"Dia belum kembali?" kini Ayah yang bertanya.

"Belum."

"Memangnya berbelanja dan berziarah butuh waktu selama itu?"

"Entahlah, tapi kuharap dia baik-baik saja," kata Nenek Chiyo sambil menuang teh untuk Sasori yang sudah mulai makan, dengan air muka tetap datar. Tiba-tiba terdengar gedoran di pintu utama karavan.

"Mungkin Kankurou," Nenek Chiyo tersenyum, lalu meletakkan poci tehnya dan beranjak keluar. Dia membuka pintu karavan yang masih digedor-gedor, berharap Kankurou-lah yang berdiri di sana.

Tapi Nenek Chiyo pastinya lupa, bahwa Kankurou tidak akan pernah menggedor-gedor pintu karavan.

Ya, itu bukan Kankurou, melainkan dua laki-laki kekar yang belum pernah dilihat Nenek Chiyo sebelumnya.

"Maaf, Anda berdua ini siapa?"

Kedua laki-laki itu menyeringai.

"Kau tidak mengajak kami masuk, heh, nenek tua? Agar kami bisa lebih nyaman memperkenalkan diri."

Nenek Chiyo mulai merasakan gelagat tidak enak dari kedua orang tersebut.

"Siapa kalian? Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Nenek Chiyo lagi, masih berusaha sabar. Tapi rupanya kedua pria tersebut sudah tidak sabar. Mereka masuk begitu saja ke dalam karavan, melewati Nenek Chiyo.

"Jadi ini yang namanya teater boneka Sasori _the Red Sand_," kata salah seorang dari kedua pria itu dengan nada mencemooh. Dia dan kawannya mengamati sekeliling, dan tertawa mengejek ketika melihat boneka-boneka bergelantungan di langit-langit karavan.

"Saya peringatkan, Tuan-Tuan..." ujar Nenek Chiyo dengan suara tenang. "Kalian sudah tidak sopan dengan masuk seenaknya kemari tanpa izin. Kalian pun tidak memberitahu identitas kalian."

Kedua pria itu tertawa.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami, perempuan tua," sahut salah seorang dari mereka sambil memegang boneka-boneka yang bergelantungan. "Satu-satunya hal yang perlu kau ketahui adalah kami kemari untuk menghancurkan teater boneka ini!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka berdua mulai menarik boneka-boneka yang bergelantungan, lalu melempar-lempar dan menginjak-injaknya. Boneka-boneka porselen dibanting, boneka-boneka kayu dipatahkan. Nenek Chiyo sangat terkejut melihat aksi mereka.

"Hentikan—"

Salah seorang dari kedua laki-laki tersebut memukulnya hingga wanita tua itu tersungkur, kemudian mereka melanjutkan merusak boneka-boneka itu. Nenek Chiyo berbisik lirih, "Tuan Sasori..." sebelum pingsan.

Tepat ketika hampir semua boneka sudah dibuat berantakan, Sasori muncul bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Wajahnya tetap hampa seperti biasanya. Ayah-Ibu juga hanya diam seperti boneka bisu biasa, tidak cerewet layaknya kebiasaan mereka.

"Kaukah si ventriloquist?" tanya salah seorang dari kedua lelaki itu dengan nada menghina. "Kau mau apa sekarang, dengan boneka-bonekamu yang sudah seperti ini? Kau mau menghajar kami?"

Kedua pria itu tertawa mengejek. Sasori hanya memandangi mereka, raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda emosi sama sekali.

"Berhenti menatap kami seperti itu!" seru laki-laki di sebelah kanan.

"Aku tahu siapa kalian," mulut kayu Ayah bergerak-gerak, tapi suara yang keluar bukanlah suara Ayah—melainkan suara asli Sasori yang ketika itu pernah dipergunakannya saat mengatakan pada Kankurou bahwa pemuda itu belum siap belajar menjadi ventriloquist.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin kau tahu siapa kami!"

"Aku tahu," lanjut Ayah dengan suara Sasori. "Aku pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya. Kalian pasti salah satu anggota pasar malam keliling yang tiga bulan lalu mengadakan pertunjukan di sini bersamaan dengan teater bonekaku, benar begitu?"

Kedua lelaki itu berpandangan.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku selalu tahu semua orang yang datang ke pertunjukanku," sahut Sasori, masih menggunakan mulut Ayah. "Waktu itu kalian berdua datang, tapi sama sekali bukan untuk menonton. Kalian terus-terusan mencemoohku ketika aku sedang tampil."

"Baik, apa boleh buat kalau memang sudah ketahuan," salah seorang pria tersebut mengangkat bahu. "Kau benar sekali, Tuan Ventriloquist. Kami memang orang-orang pasar malam seperti yang kausebutkan. Teater bonekamu tiga bulan lalu itu membuat pasar malam kami menjadi tidak laku, sebab mereka lebih memilih untuk datang ke tempatmu yang sangat membosankan ini. Jadi bos kami mengutus kami untuk tetap di sini, menunggu sampai kau datang ke sini lagi. Ketika saat itu tiba, kami akan membereskanmu."

Kedua orang itu tertawa lagi.

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang, Tuan Rambut Merah? Melapor pada polisi?" ejek laki-laki di sebelah kanan.

Sasori tidak menjawab. Dia terus menatap mereka dengan matanya yang kosong, mulutnya maupun mulut Ayah terkunci rapat.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan orang seperti dia. Dia tak berdaya, dia tidak akan melakukan apa pun terhadap kita. Bicara saja dia tidak bisa, apalagi marah dan menuntut kita!" kata laki-laki di sebelah kiri pada temannya. "Ayo kita kembali saja. Toh urusan kita sudah selesai. Seandainya orang ini melapor pun, kita sudah tidak akan berada di sini lagi."

Keduanya tertawa lagi, lalu berbalik menuju pintu karavan. Mereka melewati tubuh pingsan Chiyo dan boneka-boneka yang berantakan di lantai kayu. Boneka-boneka tersebut mereka injak tanpa perasaan. Ketika mereka sudah hendak keluar, Kankurou masuk dengan menenteng plastik belanjaan.

Pemuda itu langsung kaget melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa sebenarnya?" dia menatap Sasori yang masih berdiri datar di sana. "Tuan Sasori? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasori tidak menjawab, tetap diam. Kedua pria pasar malam tertawa melihat kebingungan Kankurou, lalu melanjutkan keluar dari karavan dengan cuek.

"Ada yang tidak beres," gumam Kankurou. Dia meletakkan kantong belanjaannya, kemudian mengejar kedua laki-laki tadi.

"Hei kalian! Apa yang telah kalian lakukan di karavan kami!"

Kedua pria tersebut masih tergelak.

"Tanyakan saja pada Tuan Sasori-mu itu, anak muda!"

"Kaliankah yang merusak boneka-boneka itu?" kini Kankurou mulai marah.

"Ya, tapi kau tidak berhak marah, sebab Tuan Sasori-mu tersayang tidak mencegah, tidak melarang, bahkan tidak merasa kesal terhadap kami. Dia tetap berdiri saja di situ dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jadi, kau juga harus seperti itu."

"Brengsek!" Kankurou berlari ke arah mereka sambil melayangkan pukulan. Namun tentu saja dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kedua orang kekar tersebut. Segera saja dia dipukul balik sampai terjatuh.

"Yang harus kaupukul bukan kami, tapi Tuan Sasori-mu itu," ujar pria yang memukulnya. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan lagi sambil masih terpingkal geli sesekali.

"Sial..." maki Kankurou. Dia bangkit, lalu tertatih-tatih berjalan kembali ke karavan. Sesampainya di sana, dia langsung menghadap Sasori.

"Benarkah begitu, Tuan Sasori? Benarkah Anda membiarkan kedua jahanam itu melakukan ini semua?"

Sasori tetap diam. Matanya tertuju pada Kankurou, tanpa ekspresi.

"Tolong jawab aku, Tuan Sasori!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Ayah, Ibu! Jawab aku mewakili Tuan Sasori!"

Kedua boneka itu tetap diam.

"Baik," Kankurou menatap Sasori lekat-lekat, matanya menyala-nyala. "Baiklah, kalau Tuan Sasori tidak mau menjawab. Tuan Sasori, kau sungguh mengecewakan aku! Apakah kau tidak punya rasa cinta sedikit pun kepada boneka-bonekamu, sehingga kau membiarkan kedua pria itu merusak semuanya! Memangnya kauanggap boneka itu apa?

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kau, Tuan Sasori! Kukira kau terobsesi pada boneka, sehingga kau sama sekali tidak menjalani kehidupanmu sebagai manusia seperti seharusnya. Tapi ternyata tidak! Kau tidak mencintai boneka sedikit pun; kaubiarkan saja mereka menghancurkan semua bonekamu!

"Aku telah salah menilaimu, Tuan Sasori! Kau hanyalah manusia berhati boneka yang tidak bisa kupahami!"

Kemudian Kankurou berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil karung berisi boneka-boneka buatannya. Setelah itu dia kembali ke ruang utama karavan.

"Kau tahu, Tuan Sasori? Malam ini aku kembali kemari setelah melanggar apa yang tertulis di surat wasiat ayahku—yang meninggal gara-gara aku—untuk bekerja di perusahaannya. Aku tetap memilih kembali ke sini, ke tempat yang sudah kuanggap rumahku, demi kau dan demi kecintaanku pada boneka. Tapi setelah melihatmu seperti itu, kupikir lebih baik bagiku untuk menuruti surat wasiat ayahku. Lebih baik aku tidak mengecewakan almarhum ayahku lagi setelah kau mengecewakan aku seperti ini! Aku pergi!"

Dan Kankurou meninggalkan Sasori yang tetap membisu, Nenek Chiyo yang masih pingsan, serta teater boneka itu, dengan membawa seluruh kemarahannya kepada sang ventriloquist.

**TBC**

#

A/N: Makasih yang baca, lebih makasih yang review! Sebenernya saya selalu punya tabungan chapter, tapi waktu publish-nya itu nggak ada. T_T Masa lalu Sasori di chapter berikutnya...tolong bersabar!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sesuai janji, di chapter ini ada masa lalu Sasori. Mungkin nggak sesuai sama apa yang sudah Anda bayangkan, tapi... memang beginilah yang ada di benak saya. Yah, sekali lagi, ikuti saja ceritanya bagai arus air di Sungai Nil... please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting:** AU

**~VENTRILOQUIST~**

**Chapter 5**

#

#

Kankurou mendesah bosan. Dari tadi dia mondar-mandir saja; meja, jendela, meja, jendela. Dan kini dia kembali ke mejanya di ruangannya yang besar ini. Dia duduk, menghela napas, lalu memainkan pulpen yang ujungnya boneka.

Pemuda itu sudah tahu dari dulu, bahwa pasti membosankan bekerja di perusahaan. Tapi kali ini dia mengerti, ternyata pendapatnya itu salah. Karena, sesungguhnya bekerja di perusahaan tidaklah membosankan, melainkan, SANGAT membosankan.

Ya, sejak meninggalkan karavan Sasori dan memutuskan menuruti surat wasiat ayahnya untuk bekerja di perusahaan, Kankurou menjalani hari-hari paling membosankan di dalam hidupnya. Walaupun dia kembali kepada kehidupannya yang serba mewah dan tidak susah, minus perang dengan ayahnya, Kankurou tahu betul bahwa bukan hidup seperti ini yang ingin dijalaninya.

Mungkin banyak orang yang menginginkan jabatannya sekarang: seorang Asisten Direktur, dengan ruangan pribadi, gaji besar, dan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi Kankurou adalah orang terakhir yang ingin mempunyai jabatan seperti ini.

Dia rindu kehidupannya bersama Sasori—sangat rindu, malah. Namun dia bertekad tidak akan kembali ke sana.

Tidak, sebelum Sasori mengubah dirinya.

Tidak, sebelum Sasori mencintai boneka sebagaimana mestinya.

Tidak, sebelum Sasori berbicara dan menjelaskan segalanya dengan mulutnya sendiri.

Kankurou paham, mungkin egonya memang terlalu besar. Mungkin tuntutannya terhadap Sasori terlalu tinggi. Tapi ia tak peduli. Selama tiga bulan bersama Sasori, dia telah mencoba bersabar dan menerima Sasori apa adanya. Namun dia sudah tak tahan. Kankurou tidak ingin terus-terusan bersama boneka berwujud manusia. Yang dia inginkan adalah seorang manusia master boneka yang bisa berinteraksi dengan sesama manusia.

Kankurou mendesah lagi, lalu kembali berjalan ke jendela. Ruangannya terletak di lantai paling atas, satu lantai dengan ruangan sang direktur yang baru, Gaara. Sebagai Asisten Direktur, Kankurou tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari adiknya.

Sebenarnya tadinya Kankurou ditawari posisi direktur oleh Temari—menggantikan ayahnya, tapi pemuda itu buru-buru menolak. Dia sadar betul bahwa dirinya tidak berkompeten sama sekali untuk menjabat sebagai direktur. Akhirnya Gaara-lah yang memegang tanggung jawab itu, sebab Temari sendiri lebih memilih meneruskan posisinya yang lama sebagai sekretaris. Bedanya, kini Temari menjadi sekretaris Gaara.

Dari jendela, Kankurou bisa melihat lalu lintas kota besar yang sibuk dan padat. Dia mengeluh dalam hati. Gaya hidup yang paling dihindarinya, kini terpaksa dilakoni. Tapi Kankurou telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk ikhlas melakukannya. Semuanya demi wasiat sang ayah, juga sebagai penebusan rasa bersalahnya.

Telepon berdering. Kankurou beranjak dari jendela dan mengangkatnya. Ternyata itu sekretarisnya.

"Ada yang ingin menemui Anda, Tuan," kata suara renyah perempuan itu.

"Siapa?"

"Dia mengaku bernama Chiyo. Seorang wanita tua."

Kankurou terdiam, cukup lama.

"Persilakan dia masuk."

"Baik."

Ditutupnya telepon, kemudian dihempaskannya tubuh ke kursi kebesarannya. Nenek Chiyo datang kemari. Rupanya rombongan Sasori belum pergi dari Suna.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sekretarisnya masuk mengantarkan Nenek Chiyo. Setelah si sekretaris pergi, Kankurou menyilakan Nenek Chiyo duduk di hadapannya. Kemudian dia menuangkan teh untuk perempuan tua itu. Nenek Chiyo terkekeh.

"Tak kusangka, setelah menjadi bos besar, kau masih mau menyajikan teh untukku," ujarnya seraya menerima teh dari Kankurou.

"Aku bukan bos besar. Aku hanya Asisten Direktur di sini. Bosnya adalah adikku," jawab Kankurou, tersenyum sedikit.

"Kantormu bagus," mata Nenek Chiyo menjelajah sekeliling. "Tapi kurasa... kurang sentuhan boneka."

"Aku belum sempat menatanya," jawab Kankurou sekenanya. Padahal, dia punya perasaan bahwa dia tidak akan lama berada di kantor ini, jadi dia tidak merasa harus repot-repot mengaturnya sesuai keinginan.

Nenek Chiyo menyeruput tehnya lagi. Kankurou memandanginya.

"Langsung saja, Nek," cetusnya, "sebenarnya apa alasan Nenek kemari?"

Wanita separuh baya itu menghela napas panjang sambil meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Kankurou, apa kau benar-benar tidak mau kembali?"

"Mau," sahut Kankurou langsung. "Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku hanya akan kembali kalau Tuan Sasori sudah mengubah dirinya. Atau setidaknya, kalau aku sudah mendapat penjelasan masuk akal mengenai alasan Tuan Sasori membiarkan semua bonekanya dirusak."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kankurou..."

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan!" teriak Kankurou. "Jelaskanlah, Nek! Kalau Nenek tidak menjelaskan, mana bisa aku mengerti! Kalau bukan Nenek, siapa lagi yang akan menjelaskannya!"

Nenek Chiyo menarik napas panjang.

"Baiklah," desahnya. "Baiklah. Dulu, Tuan Sasori punya seorang sahabat..."

.

.

Dulu, Sasori memiliki seorang sahabat bernama Orochimaru. Keduanya sangat akrab dan menjadi ahli dalam bidang yang disukai masing-masing. Sasori menjadi master boneka, sementara Orochimaru adalah seorang pawang ular terkemuka.

Seperti halnya Sasori yang terobsesi dengan boneka, Orochimaru pun bisa dibilang gila terhadap ular. Ada banyak sekali ular di rumahnya, dan diberi nama satu per satu. Orochimaru memelajari segala hal tentang ular sehingga dia sangat terkenal di komunitas pecinta ular. Dia benar-benar seorang ahli ular; dia tahu segala hal yang berkaitan dengan ular. Namun, dia juga terkenal sering menelantarkan ular-ular peliharaannya. Orochimaru tidak memelihara mereka dengan baik, hanya membiarkan mereka di kandangnya. Diberi makan hanya kadang-kadang, kalau ada yang mati pun dibiarkan.

Tapi suatu hari, terjadilah kecelakaan mengerikan. Ketika Orochimaru pulang dalam keadaan mabuk ke rumahnya setelah bepergian, tanpa sadar dia melepas pintu kaca kandang ular-ularnya. Mereka lepas dan langsung mengganas karena kelaparan. Mereka mendesis-desis tanpa kendali, kemudian akhirnya menyerang pemilik mereka sendiri. Pagi harinya, orang-orang menemukan Orochimaru sudah mati dengan dikerubungi ular-ularnya sendiri. Hanya teman-teman Orochimaru di komunitas pecinta ular dan Sasori-lah yang berani masuk ke kediaman penuh ular milik Orochimaru dan mengambil jenazahnya.

Sejak kematian Orochimaru, Sasori mengalami _shock_ berat sampai tidak bisa makan dan minum selama berhari-hari. Dia terus mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kondisi kematian Orochimaru—yang tubuhnya dirayapi ular-ularnya sendiri—sukses membuat Sasori seperti itu.

"Ular-ular itu balas dendam kepada Orochimaru..."

Sasori terus mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu setiap Nenek Chiyo masuk ke kamarnya untuk membujuknya makan.

"Ya, pasti begitu. Ya, mereka pasti dendam kepadanya. Dan mereka membunuhnya. Dan mereka membunuhnya..."

Sia-sia semua usaha Nenek Chiyo untuk membuat tuannya melupakan kematian Orochimaru. Sebaliknya, Sasori malah semakin lama semakin tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikirannya mengenai kematian Orochimaru. Lalu, seminggu setelah itu, akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk menjadi ventriloquist sejati: tidak hanya dalam pertunjukan, melainkan juga dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Perlahan-lahan dia tidak lagi menjadi manusia, dan mulai selalu bicara hanya melalui Ayah serta Ibu. Ekspresi bahagianya setiap mengadakan pertunjukan boneka pun menghilang.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Nek?" tanya Kankurou langsung begitu Nenek Chiyo selesai bercerita. "Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Tuan Sasori menjadi seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kankurou?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Nenek Chiyo menghela napas.

"Orochimaru terbunuh oleh ular-ularnya sendiri, dengan sangat mengenaskan," kata Nenek Chiyo. "Dan hal itu membuat Tuan Sasori berpikir, bahwa mungkin saja suatu hari nanti boneka-bonekanya akan membunuhnya juga, seperti ular-ular itu menyerang Orochimaru. Oleh karena itu, Tuan Sasori memutuskan kedekatan emosinya dengan boneka-bonekanya, dan berubah hanya menjadikan diri sebagai... semacam... pelaku pertunjukan boneka. Namun tidak lagi dengan rasa cinta yang mendalam, seperti dulu ketika dia baru mulai menggeluti boneka."

"Tidak masuk akal!" seru Kankurou langsung. "Boneka itu bukan makhluk hidup!"

"Mudah saja bagi kita berkata begitu, Kankurou, tapi tidak bagi Tuan Sasori yang waktu itu. Kala itu, dia masih sangat muda dan terobsesi dengan boneka. Dia selalu menganggap bahwa boneka itu bisa hidup seperti kita. Dan kematian Orochimaru berhasil membuatnya berpikir tidak rasional, yang menyebabkan dia menjadi seperti sekarang. Walaupun aku sudah mengatakan bahwa boneka-bonekanya tidak akan menyerangnya karena dia telah memperlakukan mereka dengan baik, tetap saja Tuan Sasori tidak mendengarkanku."

"Tapi kalau dia beranggapan begitu, mengapa ketika pria-pria itu menghancurkan boneka-bonekanya, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa? Padahal mestinya dalam anggapan Tuan Sasori, bisa saja boneka-boneka itu menyerangnya kalau tahu mereka tidak dibela dan dibiarkan dirusak begitu saja, iya kan?"

"Ini masalah psikologis yang rumit, Kankurou," ujar Nenek Chiyo sabar. "Peristiwa Orochimaru itu terjadi sudah lama sekali. Aku ragu apakah Tuan Sasori masih menganggap boneka-boneka itu bisa hidup dan menyerangnya. Kurasa, kini Tuan Sasori masih bersikap seperti sekarang—tak berekspresi dan hanya bicara lewat Ayah serta Ibu—karena dia sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Dia sudah tidak bisa kembali ke dirinya yang dulu; dia sudah lupa. Sekarang dia sudah kehilangan perasaannya sebagai manusia, dan hanya menjalani hidupnya sebagai ventriloquist dengan hati seperti robot. Dia sudah tidak punya perasaan apa pun terhadap boneka, kecuali sebagai objek pekerjaan sekaligus rutinitas yang harus dijalaninya setiap hari."

"Tetap tidak masuk akal," gerutu Kankurou, kembali bangkit menuju jendelanya.

"Kenyataannya memang begitu."

"Obsesinya terhadap boneka dahulu pasti sangat tidak sehat."

"Kankurou, kaubilang kau bisa membedakan dengan jelas mana realita dan mana fantasi boneka, benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, kenapa aku ada di sini sekarang? Aku tidak seperti Tuan Sasori!"

"Karena itu, ubahlah Tuan Sasori agar menjadi sepertimu," pinta Nenek Chiyo langsung. Kankurou berbalik dan menatapnya. Mata wanita tua itu berkaca-kaca. "Kembalikanlah Tuan Sasori menjadi manusia. Yang bisa tersenyum, tertawa, dan berbicara. Dan terutama, yang sepertimu. Yang benar-benar mencintai boneka, tanpa obsesi berlebihan dan selalu bisa menarik garis batas antara realita dan fantasi."

Kankurou terdiam.

"Kumohon, Kankurou. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Hanya kau yang bisa mengembalikan Tuan Sasori..."

Pemuda itu masih tidak bicara apa pun.

"Kau tidak mau Tuan Sasori terus-terusan seperti itu, kan?"

Akhirnya sang Asisten Direktur menghela napas panjang.

"Nampaknya lagi-lagi aku harus mengecewakan ayahku. Aku ini memang tidak berbakti, bahkan ketika dia sudah meninggal."

Dia melepas jasnya dan melonggarkan dasi, lalu mengambil sebuah karung dari lemari di belakang kursi kebesarannya. Karung bonekanya.

"Ayo, Nenek Chiyo."

"Kau tidak minta izin kepada bosmu dulu?"

"Bisa kuatur dengan mudah."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ternyata, firasat Kankurou memang benar. Dia tidak akan berada lama-lama di kantor ini.

**TBC**

#

A/N: Semoga Anda puas! Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi Anda yang menjalankannya. Makasih yang udah baca, lebih makasih yang review~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Maap, maap, maaaaap... saya baru ada mood ngelanjutin ini setelah ceritanya tamat di kepala saya... (setelah mikir panjang lebar...) TT_TT

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting:** AU

**~VENTRILOQUIST~**

**Chapter 6**

#

#

"Kankurou? Mau ke mana kau?"

Temari menatap adiknya curiga ketika melihat Kankurou dan Nenek Chiyo hendak keluar dari gedung perusahaan.

"Nek, tolong tunggu sebentar," bisik Kankurou kepada Nenek Chiyo, lalu dia berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Temari, maaf. Aku akan kembali ke teater boneka itu."

Sang sekretaris direktur tidak bereaksi.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Kau pasti tahu, hidup seperti ini tidak cocok untukku. Kehidupanku adalah di jalan boneka, dan itu berarti..."

"Sudahlah," potong Temari, setengah mengeluh. "Kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya. Aku sudah tahu, akan seperti ini jadinya. Aku tahu kau tidak akan tahan bekerja di sini, meskipun surat wasiat Ayah yang menyuruhmu."

"Maaf. Aku tahu, aku memang tidak berbakti."

"Tapi Ayah memang pernah mencoba mengutukmu. Kurasa, dengan bekerja di sini selama seminggu, sudah bisa dibilang berbakti untuk ukuranmu," Temari tersenyum, mengangkat bahu. "Nampaknya aku harus mencari orang lain untuk mengisi jabatan sebagai Asisten Direktur."

Kankurou ikut tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

"Tolong sampaikan maafku kepada Gaara."

Temari hanya mengangguk. Kankurou berbalik, kembali menghampiri Nenek Chiyo.

"Sudah beres, Nek."

Nenek Chiyo terkekeh.

"Selamat datang kembali di rombongan teater boneka Sasori _the Red Sand_, Kankurou."

.

.

"Nek, apakah Tuan Sasori akan marah kepadaku?" tanya Kankurou ketika mereka berdua menelusuri jalan menuju karavan Sasori.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Tuan Sasori tidak bisa marah," Nenek Chiyo tersenyum geli.

"Aku merasa tidak enak kepada Tuan Sasori," ujar Kankurou lirih. "Entah sudah berapa kali aku membentak-bentaknya."

"Kalau begitu, minta maaflah kepadanya."

"Aku tak tahu, apakah peristiwa terakhir itu bisa termaafkan," Kankurou memandang langit. "Rasanya aku sudah sangat menyakiti hati Tuan Sasori. Aku bisa bayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Ayah dan Ibu nanti," Kankurou meninggikan suaranya, "'Kankurou, kau masih berani kembali kemari? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu!'"

Tawa Nenek Chiyo berderai.

"Secara psikis, Tuan Sasori bukan manusia biasa. Kalaupun dia memang tersinggung karena kata-katamu, dia tidak akan menunjukkannya, karena seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, dia sudah lupa bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaan. Daripada mengkhawatirkan soal itu, Kankurou, sebaiknya kaupikirkan saja cara untuk mengubah Tuan Sasori perlahan-lahan."

Kankurou terdiam sejenak.

"Ya," akhirnya dia berkata lambat-lambat. "Akan kupikirkan."

.

.

"Aku sudah kembali, Tuan Sasori," Nenek Chiyo tersenyum kepada tuannya yang sedang merapikan gantungan boneka di langit-langit ruang utama karavan. "Lihat, siapa yang pulang bersamaku."

Kankurou masuk dengan malu-malu. Karung bonekanya masih dijinjing di tangan kanannya.

"Tuan Sasori..." Kankurou menelan ludah. Meminta maaf kepada manusia tanpa ekspresi yang berhati bagaikan robot ternyata lebih sulit daripada berbicara biasa kepada orang-orang biasa.

"Tuan Sasori... maafkan aku karena telah membentak-bentak Anda. Waktu itu pikiranku sedang kalut dan..."

"Sudah, sudah!" sela suara cempreng Ibu. "Tuan Sasori sudah mengerti."

Kankurou menelan ludah lagi.

"Bolehkah aku... bergabung kembali ke teater ini? Sebenarnya aku sangat mencintai teater ini... karavan, pertunjukan, semuanya! Inilah hidup yang sebenarnya bagiku!"

"Bukankah kau sudah menjadi bos di perusahaanmu?" kali ini Ayah yang berbicara, dengan nada datar tanpa kesinisan sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak menjadi bos," Kankurou melirik ke Nenek Chiyo, yang tersenyum-senyum. Ayah dan Ibu berpandangan, sementara Sasori tetap hanya membisu dengan mimik wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Selamat datang kembali!" seru Ayah dan Ibu berbarengan. Kemudian Ibu melanjutkan, "Segera rapikan boneka-boneka ini, Kankurou! Gantung yang perlu digantung, dan tatalah yang lainnya sehingga enak dilihat!"

"Ya!" sambung Ayah. "Waktu itu kau pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan karavan yang berantakan dan membuat kami capek membereskannya sampai belum selesai hingga sekarang! Jadi kini kau harus melanjutkannya!"

"Selesaikan sebelum jam tiga!"

"Karena setelah itu, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan!"

"Awas kalau ada satu saja boneka yang tidak rapi!" Ibu mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil mengacungkan jari kayunya dengan kaku ke arah Kankurou. "Lakukan sekarang!"

Kankurou tidak bisa menahan senyum. Betapa bersyukurnya dia mengenal teater boneka ini, dan betapa menyesalnya dia karena pernah meninggalkannya meski hanya seminggu.

"Baik! Akan segera kukerjakan!"

.

.

Karavan telah kembali berjalan. Kankurou mengusap peluh seraya meneguk segelas air putih yang telah disediakan Nenek Chiyo di dapur karavan.

"Lelah ya?" kata Nenek Chiyo sambil mengeringkan tangannya setelah mencuci piring. Wanita tua itu duduk di kursi di depan Kankurou.

"Tapi aku lebih senang lelah seperti ini daripada berdiam diri di kantor perusahaan," Kankurou tersenyum lebar. "Aku bahagia hidup seperti ini. Suara cerewet Ayah dan Ibu lebih kusuka daripada musik mendayu-dayu yang diputar di kantor."

Nenek Chiyo terkekeh pelan seraya memijat-mijat keningnya yang sudah penuh kerutan.

"Kedua boneka itu memang banyak bicara," ujarnya. "Kurasa, sifat cerewet mereka telah mewakili hati Tuan Sasori yang terbelenggu."

"Benar juga," Kankurou manggut-manggut. Bagaimanapun juga, Ayah dan Ibu hanyalah boneka yang suaranya diisi oleh Sasori.

"Kau tahu Kankurou, mengapa kedua boneka itu dinamai 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu'?"

Kankurou meneguk airnya lagi sebelum menjawab, "Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai hal itu."

Nenek Chiyo menarik napas panjang.

"Tuan Sasori telah ditinggal kedua orangtuanya sejak kecil," cerita sang perempuan tua. "Aku, yang telah mengasuhnya sedari dulu, tahu betul tentang kesedihan Tuan Sasori atas keyatimpiatuannya. Kedua boneka itu adalah boneka pertama yang dibuat Tuan Sasori, dan wujud mereka sama persis dengan rupa kedua orangtuanya."

Kankurou terdiam mendengar cerita itu. Rupanya, Sasori memang telah mengalami banyak kepedihan dalam hidupnya. Dalam hati Kankurou bersyukur karena dia mempunyai ibu yang baik hati, dan sempat mengecap keutuhan sebuah keluarga lebih lama daripada Sasori.

"Karena itulah, setelah menjadi ventriloquist seutuhnya, Tuan Sasori memilih dua boneka itu sebagai mulutnya," lanjut Nenek Chiyo. "Jadi Kankurou, kau harus menerima segala kecerewetan mereka dengan hati terbuka. Jangan mengeluhkannya."

"Ya," Kankurou tersenyum paham. Nenek Chiyo membalas senyumnya, sebelum mulai memijat-mijat dahinya lagi.

"Ada apa, Nek?" tanya Kankurou khawatir. "Nenek sakit?"

"Mungkin hanya lelah," Nenek Chiyo menenangkan. "Sudah lama aku tidak berjalan jauh."

Kankurou teringat bahwa wanita tua itu telah menemuinya di kantor tadi dengan berjalan kaki, padahal jarak dari letak karavan ke kantornya memang jauh. Pemuda itu langsung merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Nek," ucapnya lirih. "Gara-gara aku..."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," Nenek Chiyo bangkit. "Aku memang bertekad akan membawamu kembali, apa pun yang terjadi. Karena aku tahu, hanya kaulah yang bisa mengembalikan Tuan Sasori. Sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu."

Perempuan tua tersebut berjalan menuju dipan sederhana tempatnya biasa berbaring pada malam hari, yang terletak di ujung dapur. Tapi sebelum sampai di sana...

BRUK!

Dia terjatuh.

Pingsan.

"Nenek Chiyo!" seru Kankurou langsung, buru-buru menghampiri tubuh renta itu.

.

.

"Dia kelelahan," kata dokter yang memeriksa Nenek Chiyo. Segera setelah Nenek Chiyo pingsan, Kankurou buru-buru melaporkan hal itu kepada Sasori dan karavan mereka pun langsung menuju rumah sakit terdekat di daerah tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Tekanan darahnya rendah. Sebaiknya dia beristirahat dulu semalam di sini, jadi kami masih bisa memantaunya jika terjadi sesuatu," sang dokter melanjutkan.

"Baik Dokter!" sahut Kankurou cepat. Di sebelahnya, Sasori berdiri diam seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi dengan Ayah dan Ibu di pundaknya.

"Wanita ini sudah tua," ujar Dokter. "Sebaiknya jangan biarkan dia terlalu lelah."

Kankurou menundukkan kepala. Rasa bersalah semakin menderanya. Matanya memanas ketika ia membayangkan betapa selama ini Nenek Chiyo telah begitu setia terhadap Sasori... menemani dalam setiap perjalanan, dan bersabar akan keanehan tuannya itu... pastinya perasaan Nenek Chiyo tersiksa sekali ketika melihat bocah yang disayanginya sejak kecil telah berubah menjadi manusia berhati boneka.

Di kamar opname, pemuda itu memandangi tubuh tua Nenek Chiyo yang tergolek lemah di atas ranjang. Semakin dia mencoba membayangkan penderitaan Nenek Chiyo selama ini, semakin dia merasa kagum sekaligus malu pada dirinya sendiri yang sering mengeluhkan hidupnya.

Terbersit pertanyaan di hatinya, pernahkah terpikir oleh Nenek Chiyo untuk meninggalkan tuannya?

Rasanya tidak.

Nenek Chiyo pastilah sangat menyayangi Tuan Sasori hingga rela terus mengikutinya selama ini. Dan Kankurou tahu pasti, bahwa bukan bayaran yang membuat wanita itu melakukan hal tersebut.

Kesetiaan memang tidak bisa dibeli...

Sementara itu, Sasori duduk di sisi ranjang Nenek Chiyo yang satu lagi. Matanya pun terpancang pada wajah pengasuhnya tersebut, meski air mukanya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Tuan Sasori."

Sasori menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghadapkan kepalanya ke wajah Kankurou.

"Maaf," kata Kankurou sepenuh perasaan. "Aku yang menyebabkan Nenek Chiyo kelelahan. Aku... aku..."

Sebulir air mata menetes. Terlalu banyak yang ingin dikatakannya, sampai-sampai pemuda itu tidak bisa merangkai semua kata tersebut.

"Maafkan aku..."

Hanya itu yang bisa dia ungkapkan.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Suara Sasori yang keluar melalui mulut Ayah.

"Tuan Sasori..."

"Cukup, Kankurou!" seru suara cempreng Ibu.

"Kenapa kau tidak berubah juga, Tuan Sasori!" teriak Kankurou frustrasi. "Padahal Nenek Chiyo sekarang seperti ini! Dia, yang telah setia kepadamu selama bertahun-tahun tanpa pamrih... dan apa yang kauberikan untuknya?

"Tuan Sasori... NENEK CHIYO BUKAN BONEKA!" kini pemuda itu terengah-engah. "Dia bukan boneka yang bisa kauperlakukan seenaknya! Apakah kau tidak punya sedikit pun rasa terima kasih kepadanya! Apakah emosimu sudah benar-benar nol!"

Tangan Sasori terangkat tinggi. Kankurou terdiam, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya sambil menatap tangan Sasori yang sudah mengudara. Mungkin hendak menamparnya.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Perlahan, tangan itu turun kembali. Kemudian Sasori berbalik memunggungi Kankurou, berjalan menuju pintu kamar opname.

"Hidup lebih mudah seperti ini. Tanpa emosi. Seperti boneka."

Dan Sasori keluar, meninggalkan Kankurou yang melongo.

Ya, pemuda itu melongo.

Sebab dia yakin sekali, tadi Ayah sama sekali tidak menggerakkan mulut kayunya. Padahal, suara tadi adalah suara asli Sasori yang biasanya dikeluarkannya lewat mulut Ayah.

Berarti...

Sasori telah bicara dengan mulutnya sendiri, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun lamanya...

**TBC**

#

A/N: Kok jadi rada drama ya? -_- No comment ah. Untuk Ardhan-san, maaf ya, belum tamat juga. T_T Ketika publish chapter 6 ini, chapter 7-nya udah setengah jalan kok... jadi semoga tamatnya nggak lama lagi.

"_Life is easier this way_," itu bener-bener kata-kata Sasori lho! ^_^

Makasih udah baca, lebih makasih kalo review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Udah chapter 7… asyik, udah mau tamat. Di sini saya berusaha lebih mengeksplor tentang emosi dan berusaha membuatnya nggak ribet dibaca. Silakan… ^o^

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting:** AU

**~VENTRILOQUIST~**

**Chapter 7**

#

#

_Hidup lebih mudah seperti ini. Tanpa emosi. Seperti boneka._

Kata-kata itu membayangi Kankurou, sepeninggal Sasori. Membuat pemuda itu terus berpikir.

Kankurou paham betul apa maksud kata-kata tersebut, tapi yang membuatnya tak mengerti adalah benarkah ada manusia yang benar-benar ingin hidup tanpa emosi? Seperti boneka?

"Kankurou..."

Pemuda itu menoleh cepat. Nenek Chiyo telah membuka matanya. Wajah wanita tua itu sangat pucat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nenek?" tanya Kankurou khawatir.

"Di mana ini?" bukannya menjawab, Nenek Chiyo malah menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

"Di rumah sakit," jawab Kankurou, lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah Nenek Chiyo pingsan—kecuali bagian pertengkarannya dengan Sasori.

"Begitu rupanya," Nenek Chiyo memejamkan mata dengan lelah. "Rupanya fisikku ini memang sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi."

Kankurou tersenyum tipis.

"Di mana Tuan Sasori?"

Kali ini sang mantan Asisten Direktur tidak bisa langsung menjawab.

"Tuan Sasori..." Kankurou menimbang-nimbang, apakah sebaiknya dia jujur atau tidak. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengisahkan segalanya.

Setelah dia selesai, Nenek Chiyo menghela napas sedih.

"Pertama-tama, aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Kankurou, karena sudah mengkhawatirkan aku," senyum khas wanita tua itu muncul di bibirnya yang kering. "Lalu... terima kasih juga karena akhirnya kau berhasil membuat Tuan Sasori bicara lagi. Ah, seandainya saja aku sudah sadar pada saat itu..."

"Tapi Nek, aku tidak percaya ada manusia seperti Tuan Sasori. Yang ingin hidup tanpa emosi seperti boneka. Bukankah emosi menjadikan hidup ini berwarna dan indah?"

Pandangan Nenek Chiyo menerawang di antara putihnya langit-langit kamar opname.

"Kau tentunya tahu, Tuan Sasori telah mengalami banyak kepedihan dalam hidupnya," ujar nenek itu lambat-lambat. "Menjadi yatim piatu sejak kecil... tumbuh dengan kekurangan kasih sayang... dan melihat pemandangan mengerikan akan tewasnya sahabatnya. Kalau kau jadi aku, Kankurou, mungkin kau akan mengerti mengapa Tuan Sasori lebih memilih hidup tanpa emosi."

Kankurou diam saja.

"Ingatkah kau, aku pernah bilang bahwa Tuan Sasori sudah lupa caranya mengekspresikan perasaan?"

Kankurou mengangguk.

"Ternyata aku salah. Setelah mendengar ceritamu barusan, aku baru mengerti. Tuan Sasori bukannya lupa cara menunjukkan emosinya, namun dia memang memilih untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Dia memilih hidup tanpa emosi, sebab baginya lebih mudah seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caraku mengubahnya? Mengembalikan Tuan Sasori seperti dulu, seperti permintaan Nenek?" intonasi Kankurou meninggi.

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu," kilah Nenek Chiyo tegas. "Aku baru mengerti sekarang, bahwa semua itu memang pilihan Tuan Sasori. Dan aku akan selalu menghargai pilihan-pilihan hidupnya, tanpa ikut campur. Lupakan saja permintaanku itu, Kankurou. Maaf, aku sudah menuntutmu terlalu tinggi."

"Baiklah," desah Kankurou. "Dan Nenek tidak perlu minta maaf. Harusnya Tuan Sasori-lah yang meminta maaf pada Nenek! Aku tidak bisa terima sikapnya itu!"

Nenek Chiyo mengeluarkan kekehannya yang biasa.

"Kankurou, aku tahu Tuan Sasori menyayangiku, tanpa dia harus menunjukkannya," katanya ringan. Kemudian, mendadak nada suaranya berubah serius. "Kankurou, bolehkah aku meminta hal lain padamu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku masih punya banyak waktu atau tidak," ujarnya pelan. "Mulai dari sekarang, kutitipkan Tuan Sasori kepadamu."

"Apa maksud perkataan Nenek itu?" seru Kankurou tak nyaman.

"Kau akan mengerti," Nenek Chiyo kembali memejamkan mata.

.

.

Sambil mengantri di cafetaria rumah sakit, pikiran Kankurou melayang-layang.

_Kenapa Nenek Chiyo berkata seperti itu?_

Sebenarnya ada satu ganjalan di otak Kankurou mengenai perkataan Nenek Chiyo tadi, namun pemuda itu berusaha keras menepisnya. Dia menutup mata; dia tidak ingin pikiran buruk itu memengaruhi dirinya.

Dia tidak mau mengakui, bahwa mungkin saja Nenek Chiyo akan...

Digelengkannya kepala kuat-kuat. _Lupakan. Lupakan itu._

"Mau pesan apa?"

Suara pegawai cafetaria yang ramah menyadarkannya. Kankurou pun segera kembali ke realita, lalu memesan dua porsi makanan untuk dirinya sendiri dan Sasori.

.

.

Setelah beres, dia keluar dari cafetaria dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar opname Nenek Chiyo. Saat itulah, pikiran-pikiran buruknya datang kembali. Membuat hatinya semakin gelisah.

"Aaaargh!" teriaknya frustrasi. Dia menghempaskan tubuh di kursi ruang tunggu yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya. Diletakkannya plastik berisi makanan di pangkuannya, kemudian dia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

"Nenek tidak boleh pergi..." bisiknya galau. "Kalau Nenek pergi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya menghadapi Tuan Sasori. Dan aku..."

_Aku sudah menganggap Nenek seperti nenekku sendiri..._

Tadinya Kankurou berpikir bahwa bebannya telah diangkat setelah Nenek Chiyo mencabut permintaannya untuk mengubah Sasori kembali seperti dulu. Tapi ternyata, Nenek Chiyo malah memberikan sesuatu yang lebih berat.

Setelah menghela napas sangat panjang, akhirnya Kankurou bangkit dan berjalan lagi ke tujuannya semula. Setibanya di sana, dia memberikan satu porsi makanan kepada Sasori yang telah kembali pada dirinya yang biasa: hampa, datar, tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa emosi, seperti boneka.

"Terima kasih Kankurou," kata Ibu riang. "Kau makan di sini, temani Nenek Chiyo. Tuan Sasori akan kembali ke karavan bersama kami. Nanti malam Tuan Sasori akan ke sini lagi."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasori berdiri dan keluar dari situ, dengan Ayah dan Ibu tetap di pundaknya seperti biasa.

"Aku makan, Nek..." Kankurou membuka makanannya dan mulai makan tanpa semangat. Nenek Chiyo memerhatikannya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu tempat Sasori baru saja keluar.

"Sayang sekali, tadi Tuan Sasori tidak berbicara kepadaku. Padahal aku ingin sekali mendengarnya bicara... mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali."

"Hentikan, Nek!" Kankurou meremas sumpitnya kuat-kuat. Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak punya keinginan untuk menyentuh makanan di depannya. "Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Kankurou..." ujar Nenek Chiyo lembut, "jangan pernah takut mendengar tentang kematian. Semua manusia pasti akan mati, karena kita bukan boneka."

"Tapi..." suara Kankurou tercekat, "...tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau Nenek pergi? Aku tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Nenek. Tentang boneka, tentang Tuan Sasori. Dan tentang diriku sendiri..."

Ingin rasanya Kankurou melanjutkan, bahwa dirinya tak rela kehilangan wanita arif yang telah sangat disayanginya itu. Wanita tua yang dapat mengerti dirinya seutuhnya. Satu-satunya orang yang seperti ibunya.

"Terima kasih karena kau peduli padaku," senyum khas wanita tua itu mengembang. "Dan kalau kau memang menyayangiku, penuhilah permintaanku untuk menjaga Tuan Sasori. Hanya menjaga, Kankurou. Aku tidak minta apa-apa lagi."

"Menjaga itu konteksnya luas, Nek..." desah Kankurou sedih, setengah menggerutu.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat sempit," ucap Nenek Chiyo. "Menjaga agar Tuan Sasori tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Apa adanya. Bagaimana?"

Kankurou mengangkat wajahnya, menatap ekspresi hangat di mata Nenek Chiyo.

"Maksudnya?"

"Dengan kau selalu bersamanya, itu sudah cukup," perempuan tua itu memperjelas. "Kau tak perlu mengubah apa pun dari diri Tuan Sasori, karena aku menyayanginya apa adanya. Kalau dia sudah memilih menjadi ventriloquist sejati dan menghilangkan emosinya, biarkanlah dia seperti itu."

"Tapi dulu Nenek memintaku untuk mengembalikan Tuan Sasori menjadi seperti sebelum kematian Orochimaru..."

"Itu keegoisanku. Keegoisan terbesar di dalam hidupku," Nenek Chiyo menatap langit-langit. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Aku akan selalu menghargai pilihan hidup Tuan Sasori. Dulu waktu aku minta padamu untuk mengembalikan Tuan Sasori, aku belum tahu bahwa hidup tanpa emosi adalah pilihannya. Dan kini aku sudah tahu. Makanya aku akan membiarkannya seperti itu."

Hening.

"Dan kau, kau pun harus tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri, Kankurou," tangan wanita itu menepuk pundak si pemuda. "Tetap kejarlah impianmu untuk membuat istana bonekamu sendiri. Hiduplah seperti keinginanmu."

"Tapi bukankah aku tetap harus bersama Tuan Sasori?"

"Bukankah kau ingin hidup seperti itu?"

"Ya, tapi..." mendadak, ekspresi Kankurou berubah mencerah. "Aku mengerti," untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, akhirnya Kankurou bisa tersenyum. "Aku tetap akan mewujudkan impianku mengenai istana boneka. Aku akan membagi mimpiku bersama Tuan Sasori."

"Terima kasih, Kankurou," Nenek Chiyo tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih. Entah berapa ribu kali aku harus mengatakannya untukmu."

.

.

Kankurou sedang terlelap di sebelah ranjang Nenek Chiyo dengan wajah menelungkup di tangannya yang terlipat ketika ada yang mengguncangkan bahunya pelan.

"Uh... apa?"

Perlahan, pemuda itu membuka matanya yang masih lima _watt_ dan menguceknya. Dia melihat Sasori berdiri di depannya, di sisi tempat tidur Nenek Chiyo yang satu lagi.

"Tuan Sasori? Ada apa?"

Sasori, tentu saja, tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaku ke arah Nenek Chiyo.

Kankurou mengikuti arah tolehan Sasori dan mendadak mengerti.

Perempuan tua itu telah pergi.

Wajahnya damai, matanya terpejam. Kedua tangannya mengatup di dada yang sudah tidak naik turun, menandakan bahwa napasnya telah berhenti.

"Tidak..."

Sekujur tubuh Kankurou bergetar.

"Tidak... Nenek..."

Diguncangkannya bahu Nenek Chiyo.

"Nenek Chiyo, bangunlah..." kini dia menyentuh tangan keriput yang telah dingin itu. Berusaha mencari denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya. Nihil, tentu saja.

"Nek... Nenek Chiyo..."

Zat cair bening mengalir turun dari mata Kankurou. Meskipun dia telah menyiapkan diri akan kepergian wanita tua itu, tapi ternyata rasa terguncang masih melandanya. Sama ketika ibunya meninggal dulu. Walau telah diwanti-wanti untuk siap, namun Kankurou tetap tidak siap.

"Kenapa Nenek pergi cepat sekali..." kini tangis Kankurou tak terbendung. "Padahal kukira kita akan masih punya waktu besok. Lusa. Seminggu. Sebulan. Setahun. Sepuluh tahun..."

Pemuda itu terus menangis. Dulu ibunya. Lalu ayahnya. Dan kini orang yang telah dianggap sebagai neneknya sendiri...

Sentuhan kaku Sasori mendorongnya menjauh dari jasad Nenek Chiyo. Kankurou menegakkan tubuh sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Dia menatap Sasori tak mengerti ketika master boneka itu mengambil Ayah serta Ibu turun dari bahunya, lalu membaringkan kedua boneka itu di sisi sebelah kiri dan kanan Nenek Chiyo. Kemudian tangan Sasori menyapu wajah kedua boneka tersebut sehingga kelopak mata kayu mereka menutup.

Setelah itu, Sasori menarik selimut putih yang sebelumnya menutupi pinggang hingga kaki Nenek Chiyo. Selimut itu ditariknya hingga menyelimuti seluruh tubuh—termasuk kepala—sang perempuan tua, berikut kedua boneka.

Kemudian dia diam, memandangi hasil kerjanya barusan.

"Sudah kubilang padamu bukan..." Sasori berkata pada Kankurou, kali ini benar-benar jelas terlihat bicara dengan mulutnya sendiri. "Hidup memang lebih mudah seperti boneka."

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kankurou ketika melihat sebutir kristal jatuh dari mata Sasori.

Padahal, mimik wajah sang Ventriloquist itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

**TBC**

#

#

A/N: Suwer, suwer, suwer, chapter depan tamat. Semoga saya bisa menemukan ending yang memuaskan. Makasih banyak banget bagi yang ngikutin cerita ini sampe sekarang. Dan makasih udah baca, lebih makasih kalo review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ini chapter terakhir. Terima kasih banyak atas kebersamaan kita selama ini... semoga kalian menikmatinya! ^u^

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**Setting: **AU

**~VENTRILOQUIST~**

**Chapter 8**

#

#

Sasori berjalan menuju pintu keluar kompleks pemakaman. Dia sudah hampir setengah jalan mencapai gerbang ketika suara langkah kaki Kankurou berderap menyusul.

"Tuan Sasori! Tunggu aku," ujar pemuda itu. Dia bergegas menjajari Sasori. Sang ventriloquist itu terlihat janggal tanpa dua boneka di pundaknya. Ya, Ayah dan Ibu memang ikut dikubur bersama Nenek Chiyo, di makam yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan.

Sasori sama sekali tidak menggubris Kankurou dan tetap berjalan. Tiada ekspresi di wajahnya, dan hal ini membuat Kankurou semakin bingung menghadapi manusia satu ini. Tadinya Kankurou berpikir, jika Sasori sudah mau bicara dan menunjukkan emosinya, itu berarti dia sudah kembali menjadi manusia normal seutuhnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sasori sama sekali tidak pernah mengubah mimik datar di mukanya dan tidak pula membuka mulutnya lagi sejak dia bicara langsung pada Kankurou ketika Nenek Chiyo meninggal.

Bagi Kankurou sendiri, keadaan ini sangat membuat posisinya terjepit. Dia ingat pesan Nenek Chiyo untuk tetap membiarkan Sasori apa adanya, tapi kalau begitu bagaimana dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sasori? Sekarang Ayah dan Ibu sudah tidak lagi menjadi mulut Sasori. Lalu bagaimana? Perlukah dia belajar bahasa isyarat?

Tidak, tidak. Segera ditepisnya pikiran itu. _Mungkin nanti Tuan Sasori akan menggunakan boneka lain sebagai mulutnya. Kalau ternyata tidak, ya sudah. Aku akan bicara kepadanya jika diperlukan, dan berharap dia akan merespon perkataanku. Tentunya Tuan Sasori tidak sebodoh itu, untuk tetap diam dan membiarkanku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti._

_Sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti..._

"Tuan Sasori, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kankurou menolehkan kepalanya ke wajah Sasori. Sang ventriloquist tidak menanggapi. Kankurou menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kenapa Anda bersikeras menguburkan Ayah dan Ibu bersama Nenek Chiyo?"

Sasori tidak menjawab. Dia tetap menatap ke depan sambil terus melangkah ke arah karavan mereka yang sudah menunggu di sana, meninggalkan Kankurou begitu saja.

Melihat tingkahnya itu, Kankurou mendesah lelah. Dia benar-benar heran, dari mana Nenek Chiyo memperoleh semua kesabarannya dalam menghadapi orang macam ini?

Setibanya di depan pintu karavan, Sasori berhenti. Pria berambut merah tersebut berbalik, menatap Kankurou.

"Nenek Chiyo sudah pergi," tanpa disangka, dia berkata. "Orang terakhir dari masa laluku."

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, mengisi keheningan sesaat yang ditinggalkan kalimat gantung Sasori.

"Kematian Nenek Chiyo berarti seluruh masa laluku juga pergi bersamanya. Termasuk Ayah dan Ibu."

Mendengar itu, Kankurou tertegun sesaat. Tapi kemudian, seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

Dia mengerti apa yang Sasori maksud. Sangat mengerti.

"Jadi Anda ingin memulai segalanya dari awal lagi, Tuan Sasori?"

"Kita," Sasori meralat dengan wajah datar. "Aku dan kau. Di teater boneka ini."

Senyum Kankurou melebar.

"Mohon bantuannya sekali lagi, Tuan Sasori!" serunya bahagia sambil membungkukkan badan.

.

.

**Enam bulan kemudian.**

.

.

"Jadi begitulah hidupku sekarang, Bu," kata Kankurou sambil mengelus nisan ibunya. "Aku tetap bersama Tuan Sasori dan teater boneka kami. Dia sudah lumayan berubah sekarang; dia sudah mau merespon perkataanku dan tidak sekaku dulu, meski tentu saja dia tidak pernah memulai pembicaraan," pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Setelah pemakaman Nenek Chiyo, dia membuat boneka baru bernama Hiruko yang menjadi mulut barunya. Mungkin Tuan Sasori memang merasa lebih nyaman untuk berbicara melalui boneka daripada dengan mulutnya sendiri, jadi kubiarkan saja dia begitu..."

Tangan Kankurou merapikan sebuket bunga _sweet pea_ yang tadi telah diletakkannya di makam.

"Aku sudah senang jika Tuan Sasori bicara langsung kepadaku, tidak melalui Hiruko. Dia juga mengajariku menjadi ventriloquist. Sekarang aku sudah bisa melakukannya dengan Karasu," lanjutnya. Lalu dia mengambil boneka gagak dari tasnya. "Lihat ini, Bu."

Paruh gagak hitam itu membuka dan suara tinggi serak yang keluar dari sana berkata, "Kankurou selalu gagal mengajari Tuan Sasori bagaimana caranya tersenyum! Payah!"

Ejekan itu terus diulang selama beberapa saat oleh si gagak.

"Ya, aku memang gagal, Karasu-chan. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada ekspresi lain di wajah Tuan Sasori selain datar dan kosong," Kankurou tergelak. Dia menyimpan bonekanya, menyandang tasnya, lalu berdiri.

"Kelak aku akan mengunjungi Ibu lagi, kalau aku sedang mampir di Suna," ujar pemuda itu. "Sekarang aku harus menemui Temari dan Gaara. Sampai jumpa, Bu."

Dia mengecup nisan ibunya, kemudian menjauh dari makam itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Kankurou?" Gaara menatap kakaknya tajam dari balik kacamatanya. Di sebelah Gaara, Temari ikut memandangnya dengan serius, menanti jawaban.

Kankurou balas menatap kedua saudaranya, lalu meringis.

"Aku bukan orang perusahaan lain yang harus diajak bekerjasama dengan tekanan, jadi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu," ujarnya, mencoba membuat rileks suasana. "Kalian berdua benar-benar butuh hiburan."

"Ya, kau benar," Temari tersenyum, kemudian melemaskan posisi duduknya sedikit sehingga menjadi lebih santai. "Makanya kami memberimu tawaran itu."

"Hmmm..." mata Kankurou menjelajahi ruangan kantor mewah yang tiap hari harus didatangi kakak dan adiknya.

"Cepatlah," desak Gaara. Sebelum menjadi direktur pun, dia memang bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," Kankurou, yang memahami sifat tidak sabar adiknya, kini berubah serius. "Dan aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan Tuan Sasori."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja kami terima," Kankurou tersenyum lebar. "Adakah tawaran yang lebih bagus daripada itu? Menjadi pengelola istana boneka di taman hiburan milik kalian—"

"Milik kita," tukas Temari, tersenyum tipis. "Taman Hiburan Sabaku adalah milik keluarga Sabaku."

"Ya, milik kita," Kankurou kembali nyengir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Gaara melepas kacamatanya, menggosok-gosok lensanya dengan dasi. Kebiasaan yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu. "Kami akan menunggu rancangan gambar istana boneka sesuai keinginanmu. Nanti aku akan memberikannya pada arsitek untuk membuat maketnya, untuk disatukan dengan keseluruhan taman hiburan."

"Tapi ingat janji kalian," sela Kankurou. "Aku dan Tuan Sasori yang akan mengatur isi boneka-boneka di istana itu. Kalian hanya menyediakan bangunannya saja—dan beberapa pegawai untuk kami."

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu."

"Teater di dalam istana itu harus megah sekali."

"Terserah padamu, Kankurou. Semuanya terserah padamu! Istana itu milikmu dan Tuan Sasori," Temari mengibaskan tangan tak sabar. "Besok kau harus ke sini lagi dengan membawa rancangan gambarmu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," senyum Kankurou mengembang. Kini dia merasa sangat bahagia. Hidupnya sekarang benar-benar hidup yang diinginkannya. Hidup di jalan boneka tanpa kehilangan kerasionalannya, Tuan Sasori yang sudah lebih bersahabat, belajar menjadi ventriloquist dengan serius, serta dua saudara yang luar biasa. Dan akan ditambah pula dengan sebuah istana boneka yang bisa dikelolanya bersama Tuan Sasori.

Adakah yang lebih baik daripada itu?

.

.

_**HADIRILAH**_

_**TEATER BONEKA**_

_**SANG VENTRILOQUIST:**_

_**~SASORI THE RED SAND~**_

_**Serta pertunjukan boneka lainnya:**_

_**Marionet,**_

_**Puppet show,**_

_**Opera boneka mekanis,**_

_**Dan masih banyak lagi.**_

_**Bagi yang beruntung,**_

_**akan mendapat satu boneka gratis dari sang ahli pembuat boneka:**_

_**~SABAKU NO KANKUROU~**_

_**Jangan sampai ketinggalan!**_

_**Hanya di Istana Boneka Akasuna**_

_**Taman Hiburan Sabaku**_

_**Mulai pukul 12.00**_

"Jangan lupa datang!" kata Kankurou ramah kepada para pengunjung Taman Hiburan Sabaku. Dia terus menyebarkan pamflet tersebut dengan riang, bersama Karasu di pundaknya. Beberapa meter tak jauh darinya, Sasori—yang mengenakan kostum kelincinya seperti biasa—juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya, Sasori tidak berbicara sama sekali. Hanya Hiruko di pundaknya yang sibuk berteriak menarik pengunjung.

"Mama! Sepertinya ini asyik! Nanti kita ke sini ya!" seorang anak perempuan menarik-narik tangan mamanya setelah menerima pamflet dari Kankurou. Mamanya tersenyum mengiyakan. Kankurou ikut tersenyum, senang dengan pemandangan menghangatkan hati tersebut.

"Ya, nanti jangan lupa datang kemari," ujarnya. "Nanti kau bisa melihat pertunjukan hebat dari kakak kelinci di sana," jarinya menunjuk sosok Sasori yang dikerumuni anak-anak. Kankurou tersenyum geli melihatnya, sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sasori sekarang di balik kostum kelincinya. Apakah akhirnya ventriloquist berambut merah itu bisa tersenyum?

"Kelinci!" seru anak perempuan itu riang. Dia menarik tangan mamanya untuk menuju si kelinci alias Sasori.

Sepeninggal anak itu, Kankurou berhenti membagikan pamflet sejenak dan memandang langit biru yang membentang di angkasa, yang dihiasi balon-balon bertuliskan _Grand Opening_ Taman Hiburan Sabaku.

Tapi yang terlihat di mata Kankurou bukan balon-balon itu, melainkan wajah ibunya dan Nenek Chiyo.

_Ibu, lihatlah aku sekarang..._

_Nenek Chiyo, lihatlah Tuan Sasori sekarang..._

_Kami berdua bahagia di jalan boneka kami._

_Dan kami akan terus membahagiakan orang lain dengan boneka-boneka ini..._

_Dimulai dari sekarang, _

_Lalu besok, _

_Lusa, _

_Dan selamanya._

_Karena kami adalah ventriloquist._

_Pengisi suara boneka yang bertujuan menghibur orang lain..._

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Akhirnya tamaaaaat...! ^o^ Saya senaaaaang banget akhirnya ini tamat, tapi di sisi lain ada sedihnya juga karena berpisah dengan cerita ini dan terutama dengan Anda, para pembaca… T_T

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas kesediaan Anda mengikuti cerita ini sampai tamat, baik bagi silent readers maupun reviewers. Semoga tamatnya kisah ini memuaskan Anda. Saya sangat menghargai apresiasi Anda atas fanfic ini... makasih...

Dan setelah ini, saya harus rehat sejenak. Sampai ketemu di fanfic lain~


End file.
